Wings
by WwInactiveAccountwW
Summary: "A bird is safe in its nest - but that is not what its wings are made for" *Romance isn't a major part of the plot*
1. How it Began

The day began like any other. Howard and I had decided to spend the last day of summer break at the arcade. Howard Weinerman is my best friend and has been so for as long as I can remember. We spent our entire summer together and we are going to face our first day of being freshman in high school together. But my plans for the future changed dramatically the moment my best friend and I had used up all our cash and walked out of the arcade.

"What the juice is that?!" Howard exclaimed. I looked up and saw something I would have never expected in Norrisville.

"Maybe they're filming a movie here and we didn't get the memo," I replied. It sure looked like a movie. There was some guy dressed in black and red tights with a scarf jumping around with a sword. He seemed to be fighting a tall man with sickly green skin and wearing a hooded cloak.

"Cunningham, I don't think this is a movie." Now that he'd mentioned it, my idea didn't seem likely. There were no camera crews around and everyone was running in terror from these odd creatures. The creatures came in all colors and sizes, but they all had glowing eyes. The monsters were like nothing I've seen before and I wondered where they were coming from. I wasn't left wondering for very long.

"You won't get away with this Sorcerer!" yelled the man with the scarf. In return, the tall figure said nothing, but formed a ball of green smoke in his hand and threw it at the… ninja? With surprising agility the ninja managed to avoid it and a fleeing citizen got hit instead. She suddenly morphed into a giant lizard with six eyes. _Note to self: avoid mutating smoke. _Howard tugged on my arm.

"We have to get out of here!"

"Don't you want to see how it ends?" I questioned. What can I say? I'm a naturally curious guy.

"No!" He ran back into the arcade, but still watched through the window. I stayed out on the sidewalk, mesmerized. The ninja's moves were so bruce and I had to see if he would defeat the Sorcerer. He pulled a handful of balls out of nowhere and lobbed them at the Sorcerer. They never reached the intended destination as one of the creatures took the electricity for its master.

I was the only one left on the street at this point because everyone else had either run away or been stank'd (I made this verb up myself because it seemed appropriate). The former people now surrounded the ninja and he seemed to be running out of energy while the Sorcerer stood on the sidelines laughing. After ten hard minutes of fighting, a monster too bizarre to even compare to a specific animal slashed the ninja across the chest and he collapsed. The stank'd people moved away from the body as the tall figure approached it.

"No!" I cried out. _This is bad. If there's no one to oppose him, this evil sorcerer could take over the world!_ Yelling probably wasn't the smartest idea because the sorcerer then saw me. We locked gazes for a moment. He grinned evilly and directed his smoke towards me. I quickly turned around and tried to hide myself behind something; but it was too late. I felt a hot burning sensation between my shoulders and I fell. Then nothing happened. I looked behind me to view the presumably dead ninja shoving his sword through the bad guy's heart.

I sighed with relief. _I guess he just needed a distraction._ The Sorcerer had a shocked expression and then faded from view. This started a chain reaction of the stank'd citizens turning back to normal. _Maybe that's why I never turned; the sorcerer was dead before his magic had any effect._ The victory was short lived as the ninja fell back to the ground. I ran across the street to see if there was anything I could do to help, but he had lost a lot of blood and was dying.

"Sir, is there anything I can do?" I felt this guy needed some respect after defeating a smoke wielding sorcerer all by himself.

"Take this… keep it safe," were his last words. I looked down to what he had put in my hands; it was the red scarf that had been wrapped around the lower half of his face. The black suit disappeared; revealing a stranger.

"That was the cheese! Did you see how-" Howard started to retell the battle, but I wasn't listening. This guy had just died after saving us all and he wanted me to keep his scarf safe? _Ok then. _"Cunningham, is your back ok?" Now that he mentioned it, my back did hurt.

"Yeah, I'm fine," I replied as I rolled the scarf up and placed it in my deep pockets. "I'll clean it up at home."

"So what just happened and who was that creepy guy?"

"No honk'in idea," was all I could say as we walked home.

* * *

I slipped into the house without being noticed; after all, I don't want my mom noticing the gaping hole in the back of my jacket. It would raise too many questions. When I got to my room I locked the door and took both my shirt and jacket off. The toxic smoke had made a hole in my shirt too.

"Great, I'm going to have to replace my McHoodie. At least I have a back-up for when it's dirty," I said to myself. Then I used the mirror in my room to get a better look at my back; the skin appeared to be charred just in the area where I had been hit earlier. I tried to take my mind off it by examining the scarf; nothing out of the ordinary there except that it was really long. I wrapped it around my face and then my neck like the ninja had it and it reminded me of a cowboy with his handkerchief.

The scarf started to glow, startling me. Ribbons came from nowhere and encased my body. _This is so the cheese._ I had the ninja suit! Knowledge of ninja skills filled my mind and I knew that I had a powerful weapon in my possession. For some reason though it changed my hairstyle in a way that didn't scream Randy Cunningham; I barely recognized myself with not as spikey hair and the lower half of my face concealed. It's still exciting though and I couldn't help doing a few experimental flips and punches until I knocked a lamp of my table. It made a crashing noise and my mom knocked on the door.

"Is everything all right in there Randy?" I quickly took the scarf off.

"Yeah!"

"You should get ready for bed soon; first day of school at Norrisville high is tomorrow."

"Got it mom," I called. _That was close. I wonder what Howard will think. _I then became conflicted about telling him; he might become jealous. I shrugged and placed the scarf in my backpack; I would figure that out tomorrow. I took my McSkinnies off and flopped on my bed.

That's when the itching started; right on the hard to reach area of the back. It is driving me crazy and no amount of shifting around in the sheets would stop it. I eventually gave up and rolled over on my stomach and hugged my pillow; hoping the itch would go away. It even started to hurt, like something was under my skin and trying to rip its way out. I stuffed the pillow in my mouth; muffling a scream. _Why is this happening?_ After an eternity, the ordeal ended. I sighed.

Something soft brushed against my arm. I glanced over at it.

"What the carp!?" Feathers. Black feathers. I didn't realize how close to the edge I'd gotten and I fell off my bed. I landed on something foreign, but something mine. I was scared to look in the mirror, though I did.

"That sorcerer turned me into a mutant!" My back now sported two, glossy black wings. Thankfully, that was all that changed compared to the other victims of the dark magic, but still. _Why did it take so much longer than the transformations for other people?_ Upon closer inspection, I discovered my wingtips were a shade of red. I gave them an experimental flap, but just because I have them doesn't mean I know how to use them. The wings weren't obnoxiously large, but hiding them under my shirt for school tomorrow definitely wasn't going to fly. No pun intended.

* * *

I felt watched. I know that's crazy; my wings are carefully hidden in the backpack. Unfortunately I've always used a satchel for school; however, I found an old backpack in the hall closet. I had cut a hole in it and placed it over the bird-like appendages. It was a tight fit, but manageable. Fatigue was also starting to overcome me for I hadn't gotten much sleep. The wings make sleep and pretty much everything else awkward.

My first couple of hours went by smoothly, however I wasn't prepared for gym. No way they'd let me wear my backpack, so I had to skip it until I could find a solution. I was very relieved when lunch time came around.

"Have you been avoiding me Cunningham?" asked Howard.

"Of course not!" Y_es you have._ "I…um…. Do want the rest of my popcorn chicken?"

"Really?" Howard then became completely focused on the food. _I need to tell him everything._ I prepared myself to confess why I had been avoiding him when something caught my eye. There was green smoke drifting across the cafeteria toward a visibly distressed student. _I thought the ninja killed that guy! How?_ I never had a chance to finish my thought as the student- Bucky I believe is his name- got stank'd.

He grew into a large, purple, top heavy creature with bulging yellow eyes. For two whole seconds, the cafeteria was quiet. Then the screams began and everyone rushed to the doors. The sudden movement agitated the Bucky-creature and he threw tables out of his way as he ran around the room. _Great first day. _I was about to leave too when I remembered that the late ninja had done something to change all those people back. So I had to do something too.

Howard got caught up in the flow of students and yelled my name when he saw I was staying in the cafeteria with the raging monster, but he couldn't do anything about it. When everyone left I pulled out the scarf and took my backpack off. Once I put the scarf on, I became much more confident about my plan. As Bucky rushed towards me, I vaguely noticed that the suit had adjusted to accommodate my wings. When he got close, I jumped clear over his head with a wing assist. This left him momentarily confused, which was just enough time for me to get a clear picture of what was going on. _The cafeteria is pretty much destroyed, Bucky and I are the only ones here and he's holding a triangle. Wut? _

It was true; throughout everything the kid was still grasping his musical instrument. Inspiration suddenly came to me, like someone had whispered what to do in my ear. It was worth a shot. I drew a sword from somewhere behind me (_It's a skin tight suit, how does that even work?)_ and jumped into the air again. This time I used my wings to stay aloft and though they are too small to sustain long flight, they help with long jumps. I angled toward the triangle Bucky was brandishing. The sword cleaved it in two, but the creature retaliated with a fist to the gut. Ouch. I slammed against the wall while my fellow student returned to normal.

_I'm glad that's over. I wonder where the Sorcerer is hiding and why he's stanking students. _

"Oh my gosh!"

"Who are you?"

"That was so bruce!"

These were all common questions as the student body filtered into the room again. I didn't know how to answer them and I was glad the suit disguised my identity. A black and red ball rolled into my palm from the sleeve and I had a pretty good guess at its purpose. I flew to where I had left my backpack and announced "Smoke bomb!" To everyone watching, it had looked like I vanished.

In the boy's bathroom, I replaced the scarf and my wings into the pack. I walked out like nothing happened and traveled back to the cafeteria. My best friend bumped into me before I reached my destination.

"What was _that _Cunningham?! I wasn't able to find you while that monster was attacking and I thought…" Howard faltered, "Thought that you didn't make it." He looked at me with sad eyes. _Please stop guilt tripping me bro. _

"Howard," I rested a hand on his shoulder, "I have something to show you after school."

"Don't change the subject!" he started but curiosity got the better of him. "What do you want to show me?"

"After school Howard." With that, I walked to my next class.

* * *

The last hours progressed smoothly and the bell finally rang; dismissing us all. Howard had been giving suspicious glances the entire day and he followed me right out of the building.

"Randy, you have been killing me all day! What's all the secrecy about?" I shushed and dragged him around the corner of the school.

"I'm not quite sure how to tell you… just don't be freaked out okay?" Howard just raised an eyebrow. I inhaled deeply and let my backpack fall off my shoulders. His eyes widened at the sight of my new wings. "And that's not all," I continued. I retrieved the ninja scarf from my pack and wrapped it around my face. The look on my friends face was priceless.

"This is the cheese! So you were that guy that saved Bucky and how did this even happen?!" I'm pretty sure he was shocked enough that I could've pushed him over with one of my own feathers.

"Well, it's a slightly confusing tale that I don't even understand myself. I do know one thing though; an evil Sorcerer is responsible and I'm going to do everything within my power to stop him."

* * *

_Author note: There were a few things I had to change to fit my AU, but all in all I like it. Ever since reading Maximum Ride I've thought it would be fun to have wings. I also love my Au's ninja suit. I have a fetish for scarves and Randy's is the brucest one yet. R&amp;R because I worked on this on and off for 6 hours when I should have been studying for exams. Was it worth it?_

_This may be continued, but there are a few things I'll have to figure out. Like Nomicon and whats going on with the sorcerer. Obviously he didn't die because hes like immortal or something. Norrisville high will also have to get used a ninja.I'll also have to bring in more characters… dang._


	2. Seeing Things

Ten minutes.

I tapped my pencil on the desk top in time with the clock above the door. Tap tap tap. I couldn't pay attention to anything except the minute hand that was ticking away the last of the school week, the last of Friday. Not Mr. Bannister prattling on about the mythology unit next week or my best friend lobbing wadded bits of paper could tear my eyes off the savior of this dreadful week. Though I suppose it wasn't totally wonk.

Eight minutes.

After my display in the cafeteria, it had been the talk of the school. Howard's sister, Heidi, already had her report up on the school feed not even 24 hours later. Somehow she had also managed snap a grainy photo. Students and teachers alike were whispering about an angel or ninja who was watching over the school. Yet others insisted he was the cause of the rampaging student. I was being completely level-headed about the whole business… who am I kidding. THIS IS THE BRUCEST THING TO EVER HAPPEN TO ME.

Six minutes.

Let's face it. I've never been popular, but throughout elementary and middle school I've always had Howard. That was good enough for me. Even though they didn't know they were talking about me, I knew and it's cool to be the cheese ya' know? For once in my life I was noticed positively and not as that 'shoob who totally wonked that thing up…' but enough of that. That was the one, small, good thing of the first week of school. When the Bucky-Lizard threw me into the cafeteria wall, I started… seeing things.

Five minutes.

I'm pretty sure I have a concussion. I looked up the symptoms on my McFist Pad and one of them was double/blurry vision. My eyes feeling fuzzy and seeing colors could fall into that category, right? There is no way I could tell my mom though. A doctor visit is not on the top of my to-do list. The only thing between my wings and discovery are Howard's humongous hoodies. My backpack trick just doesn't cut it at home.

Three minutes.

I'm going to his house after school. He said that we were long overdue for a _Grave Puncher 3 _rematch and I agree. It has been a whole week since we last played! _A whole WEEK. _I hate school. Only two hundred and some more days until summer.

One minute.

Thankfully, there was no repeat of Monday. Was the Sorcerer's interference a one-time deal? I know it's terrible of me to wish for him to attack again, but I miss the excitement. I also want another chance to use the ninja scarf; my room is on the small side for ninja-y activities. In fact-

RING RING RING.

The screaming and the mad scramble out the door begin. The weekend begins. HECK YEAH. I am proud to say that despite being in the back of the classroom, I was the first out the door.

"Don't forget to-!" Whatever the English teacher tried to cram into the class time was lost.

"Hey, Cunningham!" Howard had found me by my locker. Eh, there's nothing pressing to take home. I shut the metal door. "Are you ready to get your cheese kicked?!" He punched my arm with a greasy fist. Just where did he get that bag of chips from.

"Oh, it's on!" I yell.

* * *

I wish I could spend every day in Howard's basement room staring at the television screen punching graves mindlessly until drool is falling from my mouth. Wait, gross; forget that last part.

Howard is beating me. Maybe if I could just distract him for a second…

Those funny colors from earlier? They suddenly came back in full force. It's like when you've been staring at a light for too long and close your eyes. Except mine were still open and _it physically hurt to concentrate on them._ My hands drop the controller and flew to my eyes on reflex.

"YOU HAVE PUNCHED ALL THE GRAVES" a mechanical male voice announced.

"Ha! You see that Cunningham?" Howard's voice rose. "I won and now you owe me nachos from Charlie Cluckers…" He trailed off. Huh, I wonder if he noticed that I'm curled up on the floor in the fetal position. It feels like a million spiders are crawling up my arms and I still won't open my eyes.

He grabs my shoulders. "Are you okay? Tell me what's going on or so help me-"

I open my eyes. All the colors from before are in focus and it no longer hurts. For some strange reason, they form arrows and squiggles and other pictures that flit around too quickly to recognize. They glow too.

"Howard, do you see those?" I sit up and gesture around. He looks at me doubtfully.

"See what? Did the grave punching fry your brain?" I'm pretty sure this isn't a side effect from a videogame or else it would have happened a lot sooner.

"No, look! How can you miss the glowing symbols?" By then end of my sentence I was yelling.

"For the last time Cunningham," Howard grabbed the wrist of my hand that was pointing at the squiggly flying around his head. "There are no… What the juice bro! When did you get a tattoo and why didn't you tell me?"

"Whaaat?" I don't have tattoos. I've thought about it before, but there's no way Mom would ever let me get one.

He pushed the hoodie sleeve up past my elbow and there it was; the source of the spidery feeling. They looked like my imaginary floating designs, _except they were on my arms._ There were more shiny doodles, plus Japanese (Chinese?) characters, two small ninjas and stylized clouds. The battling ninjas faded to reveal the words 'To win dishonestly is to loose'. Whatever that means.

"Howard I swear I did not get tattoos." He eyed me suspiciously.

"Does this have to do with your ninja thing?"

"I- no? Maybe?" Probably. The tattoos swirled away from his prodding finger. I wonder if the images will ever go away and if girls would find them hot. While lost in my thoughts, my best bud had locked the door. "Howard, what are you doing?"

"You promised me some bruce ninja moves and so I expect to see some." I had said that, therefore I whipped the scarf out of my pocket (my McSkinnies have surprisingly large ones) and wrapped it around the lower half of my face. Black gloves and long sleeves hid any trace of the new tattoos, but I could still feel them.

Despite having seen my wings before, Howard's eyes widened if only a little. The next hour consisted of me pulling out my various weapons. We found two different types of swords, a chain sickle, and throwing discs, but I couldn't find the balls the other ninja had used. It was a strange concept, to reach behind me and pull items I didn't know existed out of nowhere. The smokebombs were up the suit's sleeves and were too smelly to test out in the confined space. With each weapon I pulled out, Howard found something he could throw at me to see if I could cut it in half.

It was fun up until our activities got too loud and Heidi knocked on the door.

"Howard? Andy? What are you guys up to in there? Can you keep it down, it's past eleven and some people have to get up tomorrow!" Actually, it was still fun, if not more, to have annoyed her. I do wish she'd get my name right though.

"Fiiiiine," Howard whined. When her footsteps were gone, we both proceeded to laugh uncontrollably. It wasn't that funny, but after eleven everything becomes more laughable. Believing enough damage had been done for one night, I untangled the presumably ancient scarf from my neck. I seriously hate research and all that jazz, but maybe the ninja suit is worth looking into.

"I want to try it Cunningham!" He was already reaching for the balled up fabric.

"Sorry Howard," I used my height on my shorter friend advantageously, lifting it in the air as he jumped for it, "That's a no can do."

"Oh come on, I swear I'll give it back." I can't explain it; I just got a bad feeling from the thought. Ignoring me, Howard began to chase me around the room. It was hilarious how badly he was failing, but then I tripped. The fall to the floor was a short one and my pursuer snatched the scarf in victory.

"Sucker." He said, striking an action pose. Nothing happened. Howard tried wearing it a couple of different way and still no reaction.

"What the juice!? Is it broken or something?"

"It doesn't like you," I deadpan, snatching it back and tossing it at the bag of stuff I brought.

"Whatever," he retuned, huffing.

I lightly punched his shoulder. "Rematch on Grave Puncher?"

* * *

Funny thing is, it wasn't until next morning that I realized my wings had also been turned into tattoos. They spread across the tops of my shoulders down to my elbows. Also a red, tilted G-shape had appeared over my heart. Those two were my only permanent ones, but it's still a little ridiculous. Ninja powers are cool and all, but I feel like a walking five year-old's drawing pad. Thank cheese for the cooler weather that allowed me to wear hoodies and long sleeves all the time.

Oh, in case you're wondering, I beat Howard at the second round of Grave Puncher.

We spent the rest of the weekend together too. Just like usual we switched between houses, went to the Game Hole, and generally walked around Norrisville. I kept my eye out for anymore stank'd people, though I saw none. Although I still like my made up verb, I need a word referring to the people. 'Monster' would technically work, but it seems a little offensive. I learned the term 'Chimera' in science once; it'll do.

Monday eventually came again, as it always does. Somehow, it was actually worse despite that I could lose the awkward backpack. My troubles could be summed up with a single name: Bash Johnson. He's the step-son of the richest man in town, Hannibal McFist, and he's also a bully. In the first week of school he had already picked on all the band geeks. In fact, I think he was responsible for Bucky's lizard status last week. He looked like the typical bully/jock combo: big, surrounded by followers and often sneering.

Normally, I am able to avoid him and he almost never looks specifically for me. _Almost never. _Today Coach Green had thrown together a particularly dangerous game of three-legged dodgeball. Able to choose our own teammate, I, of course, paired up with Howard. We work well together, unlike Bash and his ally Mick. Bash doesn't co-operate with _anyone_ well.

For once in our lives, we dominated the game! In spite of our height difference, we got so many people out; including Bash. Having never lost at anything sports related Bash was hella mad and out to get us after class. That shoob Howard managed to disappear; then there's me, with my head hovering above the porcelain schnastiness that is a toilet.

"YOU SHOULD FEEL HONORED THAT BASH JOHNSON WHO IS ME IS GIVING YOU A SWIRLY!" Bash also likes to yell a lot. At that point I had a choice to make: sacrifice my stylin purple dyed hair or do something. Before last week I would have just given in. Now… I could easily have my wings materialize and knock him off balance, then slip away. Bash might even think he was attacked by a bird; keeping my secret safe.

But that's too reckless, right? _Screw it. _I briefly saw a tattoo flash on my wrist before I knocked the bully into the stall divider. His cry of surprise was totally worth it. Getting out of the bathroom as quickly as possible, I ran down the hall to lunch.

"CUNNINGHAM!"

I was feeling pretty good about myself and as if in response, the telltale green smoke was curling down the corridor. Maybe this is just a Monday thing?

* * *

a/n: Im so happy from all the feedback on this! It's been a year so maybe you've noticed a change in my writing style? I hope this isn't too OOC…. How does one write immature teenage boys? Also, I swear more plot stuff is coming; I just had to set a few things up. edit: thank you TheFanGirl11!

example of tattoo i described: bit. ly/1zqQOnn


	3. McFist

C'mon, I'm hungry. I should be at lunch not dealing with… I turn around to check if what I think is happening is actually happening. Yup. I hope Norrisville High can pay for the inevitable damages, or not since no school would be nice. Bash had been transformed into a giant gorilla chimera. This time I took more time to study my opponent than last week.

It's safe to say that chimera's are larger than their animal counterparts and dumber. Though I don't think Bash could get any dumber. The creepiest part of the whole combination is how closely he still resembles himself. Part of it was his hair, Bash still had his double spike thing going on, but mostly it was his eyes. They were human, glowing and looking straight at me.

I travel just a little further down the hallway to the nearest trashcan. Nobody was about but one can never be too careful. Pulling the scar out of my satchel, I closed my eyes to avoid being blinded by the bright light. I've taken to carting the bag around because it's less suspicious than a bulge in my pocket. The ninja scarf is pretty long; the longest end comes to my knees.

In the time that it takes for him to rip some lockers out of the wall and lob them at me, I note that it's funny that his chimera form is a gorilla. His step-father's minions are mechanical gorillas. Coincidence? Totally. And those lockers I was talking about? They hit me square in the chest. I think the suit enhances my strength and recovery, because there's no way I could shove them off me and stand up afterwards otherwise.

I race forward shouting "Ninja rings!" Pulling a few out, I throw them and then grab my sword. Bash-Gorilla blocks the rings with his arms. Thin lines leaking red appear where they had hit him. I felt bad about hurting him, but I'm sure he has no such qualms about me. With no hesitation he charges down the hallway, roaring.

It may be lunch time, but there's two lunch hours. Right now, it is freshman and sophomore lunch. Teachers from the older grades are poking their heads into the hallway and quickly closing their doors.

Using my wings for extra lift, I jump right over his head. "Ninja jump!"This reminds me of bull fighting, though this is a heck of a lot brucer. His feet slide on the tiled floor, giving me a few precious moments to figure out how to return him to normal. As much as I would love to leave him like this and never see him in school again, Bash's chimera is a danger to anyone who gets in his way.

Previous experience tells me that the person's change is caused by something upsetting and/or personal. When the previous ninja 'killed' the Sorcerer, everyone returned to normal; the Sorcerer was the cause. Then something happened with Bucky and the triangle he always carries around…

Too much thinking is bad for my health. Bash-Gorilla's hairy foot is grinding into my stomach, content to squish me to death. _Think Randy, think._ _What's Bash's problem? _I push up on the foot with little result. Familiar lights appear; the ones having to do with the whole ninja-tattoo-thing. Block letters that read "_A stick cannot be used in place of a rope_" sway gently in the air. _What does that mean? What did _I _do? _I could feel the tattoos swirl angrily beneath the suit. All I did was defend myself against the bully! Where was the harm in that?

Despite the teachers keeping their doors shut, quite a crowd had gathered. They stayed at a respectful distance, but if Bash took offense there would be no safe distance. Their imminent danger encouraged me to think faster, but to give them any chance at all I have to save myself first. I run through a mental list of weapons and the most useful thing I can think of are the undiscovered ninja balls and the smoke bombs.

I free one of my arms and flick my wrist as if to summon a smoke bomb, instead a green ball with lime green patterns on it rolls out from the suit's sleeve and into my hand. I have no idea what it does, though I throw it at my attacker anyway. "Ninja ball thing!" Electricity erupts from it, momentarily stunning Bash. Rolling away, I stand up. I have few bruises and my wings are numb from being in an awkward position so long. Not bad at all.

The tattoos and lights that are alarmingly becoming something of a conscience are definitely trying to tell me something. I don't see a stick or a rope anywhere… It's safe to assume _they_ think I'm responsible for this though. Maybe, just maybe, _they _think that using my wings for personal reasons is the wrong use for them? That something meant to help others shouldn't be used to save myself from an inconvenience? Which is honkin' weird since the wings aren't part of the ninja thing, right?

The chimera has lost interest in me and is after the closer targets. Unwilling to see what he has planned for them, I trust my gut and drop a smoke bomb. In the smoke I take the scarf off and prepare to face Bash as myself.

X

I walk back to the cafeteria, my glorious purple hair dripping wet. Howard is alone at the table.

"Hey man, save anything for me?"

"Nope." Came his reply as he ate the last of his french fries. At this point it would be too much effort to go up to the intimidating lunch lady and get food. "Wha' happen ta you?"

"Well, Bash tried to give me a swirly as revenge for getting him out during dodgeball." I sigh.

"Looks like he succeeded." Howard's pronunciation improved once he swallowed the fries.

"Oh I wasn't done. I then got away from him which insulted him even more. The Sorcerer stanked him, I became the ninja and fought him, but I had to surrender as Randy Cunningham to him so that he'd return to normal."

"Sounds wonk."

I silently agree with him. I'm still figuring out this whole business and the best I can figure is that the Sorcerer's magic is connected to strong negative emotions. That theory explains what happened to Bash. Why did I have to let him dunk my head in the toilet though? I never realized how complicated this ninja stuff would get. It makes my head hurt. And my torso, legs, back and shoulders. Ouch.

"Cunningham, did you hear the news?!" Exclaimed Howard, who was more interested in what he was about to say than what had happened to me. "The school is allowing McFist to place a snack machine in the building! And he's going to deliver it personally!"

"Are you serious? This is the cheese! We might even get to see him!" I now understand why he was so excited. As much as I dislike Bash, McFist Industries makes the best electronics, clothing, food and pretty much anything else! Howard and I like to consider ourselves his biggest fans. Plus having McSnacks whenever during school would be great too.

The bell rings and lunch is over. Students file out and we're at the end of the line, caught up in talking about McFist and his contributions to Norrisville. We almost walk out when the back door to the cafeteria opens and two robotic gorillas back in pulling a trolley with a very large box on it. The snack machine! After them came Viceroy, McFist's assistant, and finally, the man himself.

"Put it there," directed Viceroy. The two apes wheeled the machine where he had pointed. "No, more to the left… perfect."

"How much longer will installation take?" McFist asks Viceroy, sounding impatient.

"Don't get your panties in a bunch; it'll be done in just a few minutes." The robo-apes began to unpack it just as the principal walked in.

"I am so glad you were able to make it Mr. McFist." Principal Slimovitz is nice enough, but he always seems to be nervous. That could be because of students shape shifting and damaging school property. This is only his second year as principal.

"So am I. Viceroy…." Viceroy hit a button and the vending machine powered up, glowing like a firework in the night sky. P Slimz (A nickname we students gave the principal) smiled widely and clapped.

"Too bad there isn't a student we could test run this on…" Viceroy stated, shifting his weight to his right foot.

"Well, what about those two?" McFist said, pointing at us with his mechanical right arm. Howard and I had been watching from the background the whole time and it was paying off.

"They'd be happy to help, wouldn't you boys?" The principal gestured for us to come forward.

"Would we ever!" Howard starts to run, I jog, but I can keep up with him because of my longer legs. Maybe half a year ago now, McFist had had some sort of accident where his arm had to be amputated. Thanks to technology he now has a fully functioning arm.

"I call it the Automatic Dispenser of McSnackables, or ADOM for short. Choose a McSnackable, it's on the house." It was the usual McFist industries green and had seven rows and five columns of junk food deliciousness. Nothing could distract me from the moment, except for one thing. The Sorcerer's magic was creeping along the floor, keeping to the shadows. No one else seemed to notice it, which was understandable. I've been making a point to notice that kind of thing.

Howard went with the classic McSquiddles and I punched in a random code, still watching the mutating smoke out of the corner of my eye. This is wonk; I finally get to be within five feet of the brucest person in Norrisville and I'll probably have to ninja, ending this moment.

As it comes closer to our group, I panic. I had just finished with Bash! There is no way I could fight another crazy chimera. Unable to concentrate on the scientist's questions, Howard nudged me; probably wondering why I was being such a shoob.

The last few feet, my eyes wide with terror, it accelerated straight toward McFist. My mouth opens, I have to warn him, but no sound comes out. It's just as well; the magic dissipates at his feet, no harm done. The bell rings; the five minute passing period is over. I should be in Spanish.

"Well now. Wasn't that nice?" P Slimz says, "Don't worry, I'll send an email to your teachers excusing your tardiness."

"Thanks Mr. McFist!" Howard turns to leave. I must have stared too long. McFist looks at me.

"Run along now." Was it just me or did McFist's voice become deeper? Whatever happened there, I think the town celebrity may not be trustworthy.

A/n: no editing was done to this chapter so if there's a mistake tell me kay :)


	4. Research and Klubs

Very rarely did I ever do my homework alone. Howard and I always went over to each other's homes after school whether there's homework or not. Today, Wednesday evening, the Weinerman's went out to eat for his father's birthday. His family likes me for the most part, (I'm not sure about Heidi. Tolerate might be a better word.) but they are eating at a Chinese restaurant and I don't like Chinese much.

Anyway, Mr. Bannister had introduced the mythology unit Monday and had assigned a paper due tomorrow and I really need to do it. It just needs to be a paragraph or two about Norrisville myths and or legends. Apparently in order to understand the past cultures myths, we needed to know how ours started or something like that. My first thought was Mudfart, a previous student a long time ago named Jason Myers who drowned in the swamp after embarrassing himself in front of the whole school. It's a pretty good campfire story that I have entirely memorized.

The unfortunate thing is that there had been a sign-up sheet and all the familiar stories had been taken; we were supposed to sign up last Friday. Some of the options were Catfish Man who lives in the Norrisville forest, the lonely cowboy ghost who wanders the streets, the typical ghoul types in the graveyard and so on so forth. The last ones left were the evil deity that lives in the sewers and something called Sosarah. I had never heard of the last one before and since I was going to look it up out of curiosity anyway, I figured I might as well do my report on it.

I type the word into the search box; absolutely nothing. I tack on 'Norrisville' at the end and press the enter button. The second link down seems to be relevant. The webpage has a dark purple background and the header reads: THE SUPERNATURAL PAST OF NORRISVILLE USA. I nearly hit the back arrow after reading the description. It looked like some conspiracy blog with the most recent entry "Attack of the Killer Potatoes", but the subcategories were promising.

HUMANOIDS/ CREATURES/ UNEXPLAINED EVENTS/ LOCATIONS

SEARCH:

Not knowing what a 'Sosarah' even is, I use the search function. An article comes up with the same name.

**SOSARAH **

_During the 1880s the first Japanese settlers arrived in America and, eventually, the town of Norrisville. With them they brought their folklore, part of which were the Yōkai. Yōkai (__妖怪__, "apparitions", "spirits" or "demons") are a class of supernatural monsters that cover a board range of characteristics. In this case, there is a sub-category of han'yo (half-demons) where an Yōkai and a human produce offspring. _

_During the eighties Norrisville was a small, rural town prone to superstition. They told the story of a han'yo that secretly lived among in human form. If angered, it would transform into a terrible monster and kill the offender. There are many Yōkai that "transform into something horrific and grotesque usually during an extremely emotional state (__**source**__)"_ _but this one was unique in that it had a special power to temporarily force its transforming ability on to normal people. This story likely spread to encourage neighbors to be friendly to each other._

_The tale eventually caught on with English speakers and they added their own elements to it. First of all is the name. Sōsarā is how the Japanese Kanji are pronounced; in English it was spelled 'Sosarah' with an H at the end. As time went on, Sosarah morphed into 'Sorcerer' because of the similar pronunciation. After this the figure became more of a shape-shifting magician with a magical belt that used people's life force for power. The Sorcerer became popular when an author with the initials P.P wrote a short story where the most influential family of Norrisville (the Norisu's,) challenged the Sorcerer to a duel and defeated him; burying him alive in a now forgotten chamber beneath Norrisville._

The article went on to report supposed sightings and how the myth was forgotten over the years… but holy cheese. I sat there stunned for a moment. It just explains so much. The only part the article left out was the ninja scarf. It seems likely that the scarf and Sorcerer are related. Was the Norisu family the original ninjas?

I write my English paper as quickly as possible with my bruised hand. There had been a stanking today; Pradeep, a French horn player, had transformed when someone played a prank on him involving spiders. The incident was minor, but he stepped on my sword hand aka my writing hand. I scroll to the bottom of the page. The author's name is Mac Antfee; I've never heard of him but I'll keep it in mind. There's still a lot more I want to know. My next thought is that I have to tell Howard of what I learned; maybe he will have some ideas.

Well I did enough homework for one day, time to play videogames.

* * *

That next morning I overslept my alarm, which in turn gave me no chance to talk to Howard before school began. In my first hour class, Algebra, we sit on opposite sides of the room which made science class our first chance to talk because were sit at the same table.

"Cunningham! Where were you?" Howard whispered angrily.

"He he… sorry. But I have something really important to tell you!" Mrs. Driscoll asks everyone to pull out our worksheets. Whoops. There were worksheets? "The Sorcerer is real!"

"Um? We kinda know that already, unless you think you got your chicken wings from Santa Claus." He said irritably.

"No not like that and they're not chicken," I _hate _chickens, "chickens can't fly."

"You can't either."

"I… kinda can." Howard rolled his eyes. "What I meant was that I found historical proof! And I think I know why he's interested in Norrisville and our school!"

He was about to say something when a human skeleton appeared between us.

"Is there something you would like to share with the class?" Its jaws moved, but it was actually the teacher speaking. Jerry, the skeleton, is her late husband and she carries him around for some reason. I really hope that isn't his actual bones; that'd be schnasty.

"No… sir." I replied. We also have to pretend like he's alive.

"Just make sure you pay attention." Mrs. Driscoll placed some papers on our table and walked to the front of the room.

"Now class, two weeks from now we are going on the annual freshman field trip to McFist industries. Make sure you have your legal guardian sign the slip by then." Mrs. Driscoll was now the one talking.

"Now then, Dave. What is your answer for number one?"

* * *

On the way to PE, I fill Howard in on the specifics of the webpage. "I think THE SORCERER IS TRYING TO TAKE OVER NORRISVILLE."

"Pfft, are you pulling my cheese." Howard laughs. He actually laughs I cannot believe this.

"He killed the other ninja and now he's after me! Why else would his magic be in the school?"

"I don't know; I just don't understand how you think he wants to rule the world. Having a grudge against ninjas, ok, but world domination?"

"I never said the world, just the town." Alright, maybe that is a little drastic, but why else would he be after the Ninja?

"Hey, you might be right, but I don't want you to be distracted over nothing tonight." He says with a wicked smile.

"What's happening tonight?"

"Tonight… Tonight we TP P Slimz house." Now it was my turn to laugh.

"C'mon! That is sooo three years ago." We enter the locker room, continuing the conversation in hushed tones. Toilet papering people's houses used to be the thing, but everyone and their brother has done it. Only a shoob would do something so un-cool.

"Just hear me out. This will probably get school wide coverage. My sister would cover it on her show." Howard leans closer. "You know how OCD he is. He might not even show up to school, trying to clean up the mess. And do you know what tomorrow is?" I shake my head, not sure where he was going with this. "Math test! P Slimz wouldn't leave that for a substitute."

"Ahhhh." I say in understanding. Maybe this won't be un-bruce afterall. "I like it. I like it. So how'd you think this one up?"

By now we had dressed in the white and blue gym uniforms. Most wore shorts and a t-shirt, but there's also an alternate long sleeve and sweatpants combo. I have to wear long sleeves. Even though the strange ninja tattoos on my arms aren't always around, the wings come past the sleeves on a t-shirt. I'm glad it's fall now, because summer is going to be a killer.

"First of all, I am the Mastermind of Schemes," I nod. Howard does come up with ingenious plots- occasionally. "and second… it actually wasn't my idea. Der Monster Klub talked to me about this morning which you wouldn't know 'cause you were LATE."

"Say what now?"

"Don't deny it Cunningham. You were so late that-"

"I meant the club thing." The question was too late. Coach Green was already telling us about the new, exciting, and totally dangerous PE event for the day.

"You'll see at lunch."

I'm still confused, but today's game of 'hopscotch with a flamethrower' keeps my mind otherwise occupied.

* * *

When lunch rolls around and Howard starts walking away from our normal table I become a little concerned.

"Howard, where are we going?"

"We're meeting the Klub."

"What Kl-" I begin, but it's painfully obvious who this 'club' is. In the far corner, four students sit conspiratorially. They are Julian, Dave, Juggo and Theresa, some of the most unpopular kids in my grade. Although, I had never really thought of Theresa as unpopular, she was just one of those people who faded into the background. You know? People who aren't part of the student council or a sport like football or gymnastics, who aren't a trouble maker and are quiet in class? That's Theresa. I think we did a project once in middle school together.

And Howard was willingly sitting here? He must be really unprepared for this math test. I mean, I am too, but we have a rep to keep up here. Or at least, we want to have a rep. It's only the second week of high school after all.

"Heeello gentlemen," He winks at Theresa, "And lady. You guys ready for the prank of the year?" Howard loves being dramatic. He sits closest to Julian, who is in a chair at the head of the table; I sit between my best friend and Juggo. Theresa is across from me.

"Indeed," Julian grins… evilly? He may dress like an eccentric undertaker, but 'evilly' may be too extreme a description. "Dazzle us with your brilliant plan," he continues with dramatic hand gestures.

"Okay. First we-" I cut Howard off.

"For the love of cheese can someone explain what's going on here! Do you guys not want to take the math test either?" Juggo draws a breath as if to answer, but it is Julian who gives the run down.

"No. We have much greater purpose in mind! Have you heard of the recent monster attacks?"

"Um, yeah?"

"Though the school publicly denies this, students are turning into monsters and no one knows the cause. The Monster Klub has come together," Julian leans across the table, "to learn how to harness that power for ourselves."

My jaw drops. I look at Howard and he is equally shocked.

"Unfortunately, we haven't figured it out yet. Our plans for revenge nonetheless must go on." I choke out a response.

"Revenge for what?"

"Stevens plays the sad trombone every time I mess up my juggling." Juggo looks down at the table sadly, which is ironic because he's dressed as a clown.

"And Bash makes fun of my accordion playing." Dave adds.

A fist banging on the table startles us.

"PRINCIPAL SLIMOVITZ BROKE UP MY TWIRLING TEAM." Theresa glares at me as if I had something to do with it. "He did it to pay for the damage the monsters did." Well, maybe it kinda is my fault. She still has her twirling baton even though the principal had asked for them to be returned.

"So that's why we're TPing P Slimz? Sounds legit." Howard is back to his usual unfazed self. Julian nods.

"What about you Julian?" My voice barely louder than a whisper.

"Hm? Oh, I just want to help my friends here. If we learn how to transform ourselves it would make revenge so much easier."

"Okay. We're going to need at least twenty rolls and I think ten p.m. will be the best time to pull it off." I can't believe Howard is still going to help them plan this.

I've totally checked out of the conversation. Julian is insane! If he had ever seen the chimeras he would have seen that they had no control. Anyway, TPing a house is pretty harmless; what would he do as a couple hundred pound animal?

"Hey, Randy." Theresa isn't as mad looking now. "You okay? You look a little pale."

"Nah. I'm fine."

"I think we should fork his lawn too." Howard declares. There are murmurs of agreement.

"Don't you think it's a little suspicious the Ninja showed up the same day of the attack?" She's talking to me again.

"Well…"

"I guess we wouldn't need a ninja without the monsters but still. I wonder if knows the secret behind them." Theresa says thoughtfully.

"Do you blame him then? For the monsters showing up, I mean."

"No. I actually think he's pretty cool. I wish I could have seen him this week, all I saw were pictures."

"Really?"

We spend the rest of lunch discussing Ninja theories. I make stuff up or just agree with what she says. Howard and Julian finalized their plans for tonight and I'm going to join them even though Julian creeps me out. It's not like I can leave Howard alone with them and… I wouldn't mind talking to Theresa again.


	5. Complications

Howard's house is closer to Slimovitz's than mine is, so it was decided I would spend the night there. I stopped by home first to get my bike. Though both Howard and I know how to drive, we're too young for a license and we definitely aren't 'borrowing' a car. His house is pretty far, but bikes will be fine. Juggo has an older sister, who is willing to drive him and everyone else and because of that they are also bringing the supplies.

To Howard's house I brought my school stuff, overnight clothes, and an all-black outfit for tonight's fun. I considered wearing my ninja stuff 'cause ninjas are supposed to be stealthy and stuff, but obviously that wouldn't go over well. My black McHoodie will be just fine.

I have to admit, I feel mildly apprehensive about tonight. You know how people will say something 'made their skin crawl'? I know how that literally feels. The ninja tattoos had been moving restlessly ever since lunch and I'm too scared to look at them. Every time I even thought about tonight the oh-so helpful lights would dance in my vision; playing out scenes of mayhem. Why the juice do I need both manifestations? It honestly freaks me out how _they_ respond to my thoughts. I can live with it though if it means I can send the Sorcerer back to his hole in the ground. Wherever that is.

Howard jabs me with his pencil. "What's up? You've been sighing an awful lot for the past hour." Right now we're trying to fill in the irregular verbs worksheet for Spanish.

"I don't know. Are you sure about the prank tonight?"

"Course I'm sure. Don't you think it'll be fun?"

"I guess. Hey, what's the past tense form of 'tener' for 'I had'?"

"Ehh, lemme look it up."

"Hooooward!" The door is closed, but we can hear Heidi just fine.

"Whaaaat." He yells with exasperation.

"Have you seen my red bracelet?"

"Nope."

"Are you sure it's not in your room somewhere?" With this she opens his bedroom door.

"Yes, I'm sure. What would I want with your stupid bracelet?"

"Ugh. I'm always finding weird stuff in here so you never know."

"You go through my stuff?!" Howard gets up as if to confront his sister.

"Whatever." Heidi leaves and Howard flops onto the bed, messing up his ginger hair.

"You're so lucky being an only child Cunningham."

"It can't be that bad." When I was younger, I sometimes wished for a sibling. Howard is the closest thing to a brother I've got.

"It is though. She's so nosey."

"She runs the school gossip show. Can't do that without being nosey."

"Heidi shouldn't be investigating _my_ personal life though. The only thing I know is how to beat the secret level in Grave Punchers… and the secret identity of the Ninja." He winks at me.

"You wouldn't!" I don't think he would.

"Nah."

* * *

It's nine-thirty. The house is silent. We had just gotten back from saying goodnight to Howard's parents, who are now asleep. Heidi is on the top floor, so I think we're good to go. Unlatching the window, we hop out and go around to the back of the garage where our bikes are waiting for us. The street lights are lit up and we're zooming down the sidewalk. Two blocks straight, a right on Main, a couple more blocks and finally a right on his road.

The Monster Klub was waiting for us; three bags next to them filled with supplies. No one says a word, it's too risky. P Slimz lives in town and his neighbors are close, thankfully Slimovitz believes in early bedtimes. There are six of us so the goal is to get this done quick and get to the parking lot of the closest convenience store to celebrate.

Dave and Howard grab the boxes of plastic forks and begin stabbing them into the ground. Julian wraps the bushes, Theresa wraps his car (he doesn't have a garage) and Juggo and I are throwing the rolls over the few trees in the yard. My tree is only about eight feet tall, I wonder if I could completely wrap it, like a mummy. I'm gonna go for it. I throw the roll over it from different angles, trying to keep the strands in one piece.

I hear Julian giggle. Looking behind me, it appears he's trying to do a skull and crossbones design on the bushes. He didn't even bother to change into dark clothes like the rest of us, though his dark purple suit works just as well. Howard and Dave are almost done with the lawn forking. With a sigh of relief, I try to calm my nerves. We're almost done and no one has caught us.

I finish my tree and I consider helping Theresa with the car when Julian approaches me.

"Having fun Ran-dy?" He asks, pronouncing my name like it has two syllables. Julian's too close for my liking, however it's the only way to hear each other's whispers. Out of reflex I straighten my back, trying to look taller. Of course it has no effect; Julian is as tall as I am.

"Totally," I attempt to go around him, but he gets in my way.

"You know, it's too bad we can't toilet paper the top of that tree," He nods his in the direction of a tall pine in the side yard. "We would need a ladder… or someone who can fly." His eyes stare into my soul.

"Um, hehe, t-that would be helpful… yeah." Julian is really creeping me out. I look around, but no one else notices us. It's only through sheer will power that I hold my ground as he comes closer still. Julian giggles again.

"Come with me quietly and nobody gets hurt," his sing-song tone wasn't matching his words. Is he joking?

"Julian," I back away now, "I don't think…"

"Fine," His hands reaches into an inner pocket of his coat, "don't say I didn't warn yoooou."

"Juuuuggo!" Julian shouts across the yard. "Why don't you tell everyone the name of the stuffed animal you sleep with?"

"Julian! What are you doing? You're going to get us caught!" I whisper-shout as long as I dare.

"Not cool man. What happens at sleepovers stays at sleepovers!" Juggo is also loudly whispering.

"Its name is Admiral Cuddles by the way." Howard snorts. Oh cheese I see where this is going please don't laugh Howard.

"And Theresa here… I know who she has a crush on." I see a light flick on across the street.

"Julian stop!" Theresa is running towards him. I honestly would not be surprised if she punched him in the face.

"She has a crush on Randy Cunningham!" She stops in her tracks. _Wait, what?_ Julian smiles maliciously and places a hand on Dave's shoulder.

"And Dave, did you really think I was your friend? Your accordion sounds like a dying duck!"

The green smoke starts to form and I reach for the ninja scarf… only to realize it was in my other change of clothes! For once I willingly check and see what _they_ have to say. '_A ninja is more than the weapon he wields' _I'm not wielding _any _weapon how is that helpful.

"Cunningham!" Howard is being held by Julian with a knife to his throat in Julian's other hand was a green orb. I vaguely remember seeing the Sorcerer have some of those on that fateful day.

"Yes Ran-dy, save your friend here!" The chimeras were still, waiting for me to make a move. "Or should I say… Ninja!" After everything that had happened, I really shouldn't have been shocked that Julian knew.

"How? I-I don't know what you're talking about!"

"Magic recognizes itself Randy!" With that he moved his hand with the orb and my wings appeared against my will. "I gave you a chance to meet with the Sorcerer, but now you die." Julian floated onto P Slimz's roof, leaving Howard on the ground unharmed.

The stanked students are the most unnatural yet; I can't think of any animal to compare them to. Dave's an emaciated, blue _thing_ with arms like bendy straws; Juggo looks like a garish demon clown with four arms; Theresa might be a plant if plants had teeth sharper than a great white shark. It's terrible of me, I know, but they kinda reminded me of the Fooglies from the movie SPY kids.

I strike a dramatic fighting pose. "I may not have my scarf, but I can still kick your butts!"

"You don't have your scarf? YOU SHOOB CUNNINGHAM! WE'RE GOING TO DIE!" At this very moment, the principal opens his front door wearing a fluffy bathrobe and slippers.

"What in tarnation is goin' on out here?" Upon seeing the three chimeras, he screamed like a little girl and locked his door. Slimovitz didn't notice me at all.

With a roar, the creature formerly known as Juggo rushes at me. His legs are too small to support his weight so the clown walks on all fours like a spider. At least I have a few weeks of experience; Howard can only run as Chimera-Dave chases him.

"Howard, get outta here!" I yell. I can't protect him like this; too many enemies and no ninja weapons.

"I'm not leaving you!" He yells back and runs somewhere behind the house. Chimera-Theresa had seen P Slimz and is trying to break into his house. The door is locked, but her new form can easily smash windows.

To be honest I'm not in a much better position than Howard. It is hard to formulate a plan when you are running from something three times your size without even something as simple as a stick to protect yourself. My pursuer reaches out to grab me, I jump and fall. Something had tripped me… the honkin' plastic forks!

Chimera-Juggo grabs one of my legs, dangling me in front of his giant, red mouth. I've never seen what happens to the Sorcerer's creations when they are not stopped. I wonder if they would eat me. Just as I'm sure is going to do just that, he flings me high into the air; from an outside perspective it appear that he's juggling me. At maximum height I spy Howard in the back fighting off Chimera Dave with… a rake? Gravity takes hold once more and I fall into the clown's waiting hands. The sensation of helplessly falling is so much worse than riding a roller-coaster at Whoopie World. My breath is knocked out of me one, two, three, four times and I'm in the air again.

Howard yells, glass shatters and a chimera roars. The world is spinning so fast, but I can hear him laughing and I remember. That emo butt-wipe Julian is working with my enemy and threatened my best friend. Theresa, Dave and Juggo are nothing but puppets to him; Julian is the puppet master and I need to cut some strings.

"Ninja-McKicks-to-the-face!" I yell, slamming my feet into my assailant's large, red nose. I land on my feet after a backflip. The shining lights of ninja knowledge point out a fatal flaw in Julian's plan. Shoob made himself an easy target; he's not the only one who can fly onto roofs. His back is turned, amused as he watches my best bud fend for his life.

I run, focusing solely on the figure on the roof. I spread my wings, preparing to leap, and then _pain. _Terrible pain. Once again I'm face to face with a mouthful of teeth. Chimera-Theresa had grabbed me by the waist, thorns like a rosebush protruding from her arms tearing through my hoodie. The boa constrictor vines tightening. Bones protesting. Teeth flash and it feels like lightening hit my entire left side. _She bit me. _

I land somewhere, tossed like a toddler's unwanted toy.

"_Howard."_ I whisper. I can no longer hear anything from the backyard. _No… he can't…_ Someone's walking toward me. "H-Howard!" I stutter.

"No, just me," It's dark out, but I can see Julian's grin just fine.

"Why did you do this?" I gasp. I really hope none of my ribs broke, 'cause breathing is suddenly a lot of effort.

"I've always wanted to be a great magician and now I've got this," Julian fondles the sorcerer ball. "All I had to do was find the ninja and destroy him. Come my Klub, finish what we have started."

* * *

a/n: I decided to split my plans for this chapter into two, so yes Heidi will be in the next update. Minor edits made to chap 3. fyi one year ago today i made this au~ wah


	6. Complications p2

A garden rake comes swinging through the air, knocking Julian to his feet. I don't think I've ever been happier to see gardening implements in my entire life.

"Give it up Julian! We have you surrounded," ordered Howard. _He's alright! _The 'we' he was referring to was himself and Dave, who is unstanked and holding a hoe.

"No, I have you surrounded!" Julian sneered. Chimeras Theresa and Juggo had answered his call. Howard swore. It is now or never. With one final effort, I leap onto Julian, wrapping my hands around his throat. He is their source of misery and if he's unconscious Juggo and Theresa might return to themselves.

"Randy… stop… _please_," Julian begs as his face turns blue. Dropping the orb in favor of defending himself, Julian grabs my wrists. My hold does not waver, not even when Julian attempts to pry my hands from around his neck.

Howard and Dave are amazingly holding off the chimeras with their improvised weapons. Later I learn that the chimeras became more cautious once Julian dropped the orb. The battle had turned in our favor and then Julian disappears, leaving only wisps of green smoke behind.

"Wonk it," I mutter. Julian is now most likely with the Sorcerer, reporting to him who the Ninja is, if he doesn't already know.

The chimeras shrink, leaving familiar faces in their place. I try to crawl into the shadows where they won't be able to see me, but it hurts too much. Besides Howard, they can't know that I'm tainted by the Sorcerer's magic, that I'm the Ninja… especially Theresa. As much as I'd love the popularity, it doesn't feel right right now. Dave probably didn't notice my wings earlier, being so focused on Julian.

"Randy…" I must look bad if Howard's using my first name. "You're going to be fine, totally fine. Yep," He runs he hand through my hair, possibly the one part of my body that doesn't hurt.

"Honestly, how bad is it?" I am almost scared to ask.

"Randy! Are you okay?" Theresa shouted, all pretenses of being quiet dropped. Juggo and Dave are following close behind.

"And what am I? Chopped liver?" Howard mutters and simultaneously forced his hoodie over my head. I hissed as it disturbed a few cuts, but it's a necessity. I hadn't realized it until now; my wings would not return to their tattoo form. Not sure whether it was from Julian's magical voodoo or just because it hurt too much to try. I accept the hoodie and stand up, leaning heavily on Howard. Should I respond truthfully or positively?

"Never," I cough. _Owwwwwww. "_better." _Nailed it. _

"Dave told me what happened… I can't remember any of it, but I'm so sorry if I hurt you," Theresa stammered, voice on the edge of tears. Her fingers listlessly played with strands of hair.

"You know how much I love this mushy gushy stuff, but I think we should get outta here," Howard deadpans. The lights were on in every house and a few brave souls were peeking out of their doors.

"Good idea Howard. Are you sure you can make it to the parking lot where Juggo's sister is?" Theresa asks.

"Totally." The last thing I need is a trip to the hospital; we just need to get back to Howard's. A little first aid and some sleep and I'll be as right as a robo-ape on a rollercoaster. With help from Howard, I'm able to make it to the car. Unfortunately that meant our bikes had to be left behind; we'll get them one day.

* * *

The drive was tense; although the driver didn't ask questions, she must have known something went wrong. Julian's missing, I look like wonked cheese and Howard has a shiner. I should feel more concerned for him; he's never been in a real fight in his life. However, it's hard to think about anything else besides that my _entire torso _is figuratively-it might as well be literally- _on fire. _I might have just gotten away with only a few bruises if not for Theresa's chimera. No point in telling her that though.

She parks a block away from the Weinerman home to let us out. There is no way I would have made it back to his window without Howard's help. My legs weren't injured; it was just hard to focus on walking when everything hurt. Every step was a battle against gravity, against my own fatigue. Sleep. Sleep would be nice.

The window makes no noise. I never thought I'd be so grateful that his basement room has an egress window; they are large and make going in and out easy. Howard goes through first and then helps me. The room is just as we left it… or so we thought. The light flicks on, revealing Heidi in her nightgown and bathrobe.

"You have ten seconds to convince me why I shouldn't tell Mom and Dad that you guys snuck out on a school night," she said smugly, crossing her arms.

"I… We had to get something from Cunningham's house?" Howard offered weakly.

"As if! Wait," she crossed the room, "Howard, what happened to your eye?" At this point I consider making a break for it; maybe I can make it to my own house? No chance. _Heidi please don't notice me. _Howard slapped her probing hand away from his face.

"I fell on a rock," he lied. Her demeanor had changed from a self-satisfied tattletale to a concerned big sister as soon as she noticed Howard's black eye and minor scrapes. I still can't believe he held his own against a chimera _with only a garden rake _and only got a black eye.

"C'mon. I can fix you up in the upstairs bathroom," she grabbed his hand, leaving no room for argument. "Coming Sandy?"

Not trusting myself to speak, I shake my head and don't correct her. The bed is so close; I bet I can reach it without help. _Haha Nope. _Note to self: faceplants are majorly not bruce.

"Howard, what's wrong with him?" Heidi asked, mildly concerned. She's used to me doing weird stuff by now; falling over is on the lower end of weirdness. Speaking of which, Howard says she still blackmails him with the bathtub video…

"I don't know. It was too dark earlier," Howard looks at her, making the most pathetic face he can to gain Heidi's sympathy. "Can you fix him too?"

"O-okay. Just like old times right?" Howard and I use to get scraped up often as kids. Heidi was always the one to get band aids and clean us up.

"But Howard! What about…?" I exclaim. As I've thought more about it, people knowing that I'm the Ninja would actually be really awesome. The only problem is that I'm still a freak. The chimeras have been on the minds of everyone at school. Parents are even threatening to pull their children out to keep them safe. Chimeras are scary and dangerous and technically I'm one of them too. Heidi cannot learn about my wings; she'll blab about it on her show.

"No choice Cunningham," states Howard as he picks me up. Few think it, but he's actually really strong. The problem is that he's also really lazy most of the time.

"Howard, No!" Too late. A minute later and we're all piled into the bathroom. Heidi closes the door, runs cold water and presses a cold washcloth onto Howard's eye. Another five minutes and his scrapes are cleaned and covered with band aids. Meanwhile, my pain has diminished to a dull throb.

"Your turn Rudy," she states. "You'll have to take off that hoodie."

"My name is _Randy_ and it's not that bad, really," I plead.

"Can you keep a secret?" inquires Howard.

"Sure? What's going on here? Did you guys join a gang?" Heidi pauses to breath, "Please say you didn't join a gang."

"No we didn't join a gang, just tell me you can keep a secret," he says, his voice deadly serious.

"As long as you're not in a gang, doing drugs, or going to tell me who your crush is, then yes, I can keep a secret. For the love of cheese tell me already."

"CunninghamistheNinja!" Howards blurts, the four damning words blurring into one. I don't think I've ever seen someone's eyes grow so big.

"What the juice Howard?!" I cannot believe he just did that. Did he even think of the consequences?

"Sorry bro, but you need help," with nothing left to lose, I allow Howard to assist me in getting his hoodie off me. In the light my own hoodie looks worse than I remember. The thorns and teeth from Theresa's plant-chimera had ripped it in multiple spots and despite the black coloring, blood is visible.

"Tandy is the Ninja? And I can't tell anyone? That's wonk," Initial surprise over, her thoughts are on her webcast.

"So you aren't going to tell everyone about this?" I ask quietly.

"No, a promise is a promise," she pauses, "Can you take off this hoodie too? I need to be able to get at your wounds."

As usual, the wings had materialized through whatever I am wearing at the time. The only way to remove my hoodie is to make them disappear and that's not happening right now.

"I can't actually," I gesture with my hand, "the wings won't go away."

"You mean they can? Go away I mean," she asks excitedly.

I nod, uncomfortable with the attention.

"How'd you get them and what's it like being the Ninja? Do you know why the students are becoming monsters?" I'm sure her questions would have continued if Howard hadn't stopped her.

"Can you please stop being a reporter for once in your life? He's like bleeding to death and I don't know what to do!"

"I… okay. Sorry," Heidi smiles weakly. Pulling a pair of scissors out of a drawer she asks, "Do you mind if I cut it then? It's a lost cause anyway."

After a few minutes of careful cutting, I'm sitting on the vanity counter wearing nothing but a pair of McSkinnies. Normally this wouldn't be weird; Howard and I see each other all time with only underwear. This time his older sister is present. Though I'm the only one worried about it. The Weinerman siblings are too busy freaking out over the thirty or so teeth marks that circle around my side, shoulder and back. Not to mention the hundreds of little marks that feel like paper cuts on my stomach and hips.

"Holy cheese! Just what were you guys doing?" Heidi yells. "Were you attacked by a shark?"

"Shh! You'll wake Mom and Dad up!"

"Okay, think Heidi. You went through Health class and learned first aid freshman year. You can handle this," Pulling out more washcloths and bottles from cabinets, she continued to mumble to herself. "Howard, wet this with cool water and clean the blood off," Heidi hands him a washcloth.

Now, I don't really feel like describing the next ten minutes. Basically it consisted of cleaning the cuts, putting antibiotics on them and lastly bandaging them. It hurt nearly as bad as receiving them, but the past is the past and maybe now I can finally get some sleep.

Howard had gone downstairs to change out of his dirty 'stealth' clothes. Was it only an hour ago that we were toilet papering the principal's house? It feels like a week ago.

Heidi is cleaning up the bathroom and I'm helping; to be honest I feel indebted to her and cleaning up is the least I can do. I mean, what if the cuts had become infected? Thinking about everything that has happened in the last hour, I'm caught off guard by her question.

"Can I touch them?" Her face reddened. "Your wings. They look soft."

"I-um? If you want…" I awkwardly turn my back to her. Heidi's fingers ghost over the primaries, I shiver.

"Do you even take care of these? A lot of the feathers are crooked," she chided.

"Of course I do! I totally know how to do that, yup," what exactly am I supposed to do?

"You're hopeless. Haven't you ever seen a bird clean its wings? You have to keep the feathers going in the right direction or else they won't work very well." Her fingers moved to the denser areas.

"I'll keep that in mind." Why do my wings have to be so sensitive? It's like a mix between someone tickling your feet and a massage. And where is Howard, he should be back by now. "So, like, how'd you notice we were gone?"

"My room is the one above my brother's; you guys were totally obvious wearing all black like that," Heidi snorts, "Next time try navy or dark green. They blend in better."

"Seriously? Ninjas wear black and no one sees them when they don't want you to," I respond. This means all those movies are _lies. _Heidi giggles.

"Well, I saw you and you're a ninja so…" Howard chooses this moment to return. Heidi and I move away from each other in response.

"Did I miss something?"

"Nope," I yawn.

"What really happened tonight?" Heidi inquires of us.

"We were meetin' up with some friends and then they got stanked and we fought them off using some of the bruce moves we learned from Grave Punchers," punching the air, Howard demonstrates his point.

"Like this, this and this!" I chime in showing off punches and kicks of my own.

"Ugh, I'm going to bed and you should too," she brushes past us and retreats to her room.

"What took you so long buddy?" I ask.

"Eh, I'll tell you in the morning."

* * *

a/n I want to thank all of my enthusiastic reviewers who are making this possible. You have given me so much self-confidence, thank you. My tumblr url is nobodty and my DA is endeavor4ever if u want to know ;) Would anyone look at a blog with just my art for my fanfiction? Just a reminder that The Phoenix is looking for a rc9gn author, more details in the reviews.


	7. School

We had both fallen asleep pretty fast. Or at least I assume so because I don't remember falling asleep and now I'm awake. I'm not sure what had woken me. The room is pitch black and the only noise is Howard's snoring. Is someone moving around upstairs? I grope around for a phone on the nightstand; it's Howard's and its digital clock reads two a.m. Too honking early. I pull the covers up and readjust myself. Sleeping on my stomach is annoying, but between my sore shoulder and wings it's the only way.

No. That is definitely not coming from upstairs. There are noises that could be described as rustles or maybe swishes. I quickly make sure my feet are under sheets; the irrational fear that something will grab my exposed feet as a child never quite left me. Whatever it is is moving steadily.

"Howard… Howard!" I poke him, but he just rolls over. Scooching closer to him, I squint my eyes. I think… I can see something… HOLY CHEESE IT IS ON THE BED. The sheets are now counterproductive. All I want is to stand on my two feet and fight, but it is too late. The thing is wrapping around my face. I can't breathe. I can't- darkness.

* * *

"Time to wake up!" Calls a feminine voice, rapping on the door. Suddenly remembering the _thing _that had been in the room, I bolt up. I'm alive, I can breathe, it must have been a dream.

"Meeeeeeh. Five mo'e minutes…" Howard mumbles. I stretch, expecting a wince of pain that never comes.

"What the juice?" For some bizarre reason, I am wearing the ninja scarf. Shoes, sash, scarf and all. I tug at the scarf, but not unlike an octopus it clings to my face. Reluctantly (_?_) it comes off and rests in my hands like a normal, everyday scarf. "What is wrong with you?"

"Cunningham, who are you talking to?" He asks, eyes still shut.

"No one," I reply, angrily balling it up and tossing it back with my stuff. Only then do I realize that something is off. I begin to unwrap the gauze surrounding my chest and just as I suspected, everything had been healed. Only faint pink marks remained. "Yo, Howard. Super-fast ninja healing!"

"I wish I had that," Howard's black eye is a nice shade of purple.

"Ooo, sorry buddy," The wings had also returned to normal. Double bonus.

* * *

We get some clothes on and have some cereal at the table. McFistios are possibly the greatest gift ever given to the human race. No joking.

"Boys, isn't this your principal?" Mr. Weinerman turned the newspaper around to the second page (McFist's new resort was on the front page) and there was a picture of P Slim's house and the toilet papered lawn. "It says some local hooligans and some large animals messed up his house last night. They even broke a window."

Heidi, who had been listening in, stared intently at us.

"Absolutely terrible," were Mr. Weinerman's last words on the topic.

"Well, we better get going," Howard grabbed his backpack.

"Have a good day sweetheart!" Mrs. Weinerman called from the other room. We hurried away from Heidi's death glare and out the door.

* * *

As we put our stuff in our lockers, I can't help but notice that a lot of people are staring at us. More specifically, they are staring at Howard and his black eye. Doug even comes over and asks him about it and Howard makes up some ridiculous tall tale. I don't pay much attention to the specifics because I'm searching the hallway for a familiar face, Julian. So far he's a no show.

The bell rings and there's still no sign of Julian. I did see Theresa though; when she noticed I was looking at her she waved. Walking into math class, a cursory glance reveals that there is a substitute teacher today. MR. HELVERSON is written on the board in large, white letters.

"Alright class… I'm your substitute for the day. Now, Mr. Slimovitz says you have a test today," the entire class groans. "afterwards you can do whatever you want as long as you do it quietly."

The sub passes out the tests. Howard nudges me with an elbow and I shrug. We tried.

After math, I drift through science and Phys. Ed. PE is a class we share with Julian, but once again he is absent. Lunch comes as a welcome relief to the mind numbing daily routine; however, something is different today. Our usually empty table has somebody at it.

"Hi-ya. Do you mind if I sit here?" Theresa smiles.

"It's cool, right Howard?" I slide my tray next to hers without waiting for an answer.

"Absolutely not. This is our table and…" I give Howard a hopeful look, "fine. Go ahead. I don't care."

"I can go find somewhere else if you really want me to," Theresa moves as if to leave.

"Wait, Howard would love for you to stay," I poke him, "Howard…" He grunts. "See?"

"Ok then… it's just that Julian is gone and I don't think he's coming back. Good riddance I say, but Juggo and Dave didn't want to be at the old table," she sighed and morosely took a bite of a fish stick. "Hey, Howard. Your eye looks pretty hardcore."

His mood seemed to lighten up after that. There's an awkward silence. I think we're all remembering last night; personally, I thinking about what Julian said. People knowing that you have a crush on someone is literally the most embarrassing thing in high school. _Does she really have a crush on me? And more importantly, do I _like_ her? _I mean, she's pretty cute. We both have an affinity for purple hair and we both dislike Julian… that's a lot in common right?

"I can't believe Julian was behind all this… he- it seemed like he actually cared. Do you think everyone will stop turning into monsters? Now that he's gone?"

"I hate to break it to you, but Julian is still out there," Howard countered.

"But that's what the ninja is for right? He's shown up every time a student was turned!"

"Ninja-sminja," his tone mocking, "Where was he last night?"

"I-I'm sorry," Theresa said, a single tear rolling down her cheek. "I'll leave." With that she walked out of the cafeteria.

"Wha'dya do that for?" I wave my hands at where she had been.

"She was asking too many questions," his voice was steady, face unreadable. I growl with frustration and follow her out the caf doors. Howard can be pessimistic, but I didn't know he was that upset. It was an honest mistake leaving the scarf behind…

"Theresa!" I call, there's a pause in her gait. Nevertheless she keeps moving toward the girl's bathroom. "I'm sorry about Howard…" At this she finally turns around.

"It's not Howard, I just feel like a complete shoob. I shouldn't have listened to Julian from the start, I shouldn't have helped him! So many strange things are happening and I just don't know what to do," Theresa's shoulders slumped. What can I say to her? It is the Sorcerer's fault, Julian's fault. Not hers.

"Nobody blames you and last night could have been a lot worse," I grasp at the right words to say. Comforting people is hard. Comforting girls is even harder. When Howard is sad I give him some food and sometimes a bro-hug. Girls…? I don't even know.

"How so?" Theresa's smile is halfhearted.

"P Slimz could have totally busted us." Would that have been worse than a classmate who is working with an evil Japanese half-demon that is trying to kill me?

"That would have been bad too," She shrugged, still bashing herself mentally. For some reason I just want her to be happy. After all that's happened, I _need _her to be happy. The bells rings, ending lunch. I should be going to Spanish, but I don't care.

"Look, Theresa… I'm not hurt; no one got hurt last night except for Julian. And that wasn't you. You were possessed or something. Don't beat yourself up over it. Julian betrayed all of us and I swear he _will _get what's coming to him," I clench my fists.

"Thanks Randy, I needed that," her smile is genuine now and she closes the distance between us, wrapping her arms around me. I think she's hugging me, but my brain stops for a few seconds. I she really… is this actually…? I return the gesture hesitantly.

Theresa pulls away after a moment. By now the stream of students has decreased and lunch B has started.

"Well, we better go… fourth hour has already started," she looks at the ground and fiddles with a strand of hair. I nod reluctantly. Hugging her was nice; I swear to cheese that if rainbows had a smell, she'd smell like one. Like rain and sunshine and possibly cinnamon.

My pleasant thoughts are interrupted by screaming from the lunchroom. _Not again._

"I wonder who it is this time," I groan.

"C'mon!" Theresa grabs my hand, heading straight for the commotion.

"What are you doing?!" I really do try to free myself from her, but she has a strong grip.

"If there's a monster there's Julian and I owe him a punch in the face!" I chuckle despite myself.

When we open the doors, it's a disaster zone. Food is everywhere and I'm not talking about a food fight. Food is being shot by… am I seeing this right? A vaguely humanoid robot (it has four legs and a single eye made up its entire head) has a McSnack blaster protruding from its arms, aiming the edible projectiles at the screaming students.

"Randy what is that thing," her voice quakes. I might be crazy, but it looks an awful like the new snack machine. What did that guy call it? The Automatic Dispenser of McSnackables?

"It's a robot or something. I'm sure the ninja will take care of it," I try to push her out of the caf. "You should go to class, where it's safe."

"But!"

"No buts!" I yell back to her as I run into the panicking crowd. There is no time to lose; the Ninja has to deal with this. I roll under a table and pull out the scarf. The magical ribbons surround me and then there is no Randy Cunningham. Only the Ninja.

"Hey you!" I jump on top of a table. "Yeah you. With the one eye there." Its eye slowly rotated until it fixated on me. "I was just wondering… how hard would it be for you to buy glasses? Or do you just wear contacts?" That did the trick; now its fire is completely focused on me. It is very tempting to grab the packet of McSquiddles as they whiz by my head, but I restrain myself.

For the next few minutes as the kids rush out, I dive, flip and dodge the ammunition in every way possible. I thought it wouldn't be so bad if it hit me, but with the speeds they are being fired at it feels like rocks are colliding with my flesh. Once the cafeteria is fully empty, I pull out the sword. The ninja sword isn't the coolest weapon I have, however it is the most reliable.

Launching myself into the air, I plunge down aiming the blade at the point where the eye connects to the robots body. At the last minute, it backhands me to the floor. I can hear the metallic clang of the sword from somewhere behind me when it falls. We circle each other, looking for an opening.

There's something very wrong about this. If I could just remember… the tattoos. Don't they usually say something helpful about now? I panic. A quick rewind tells me they've been gone since last night. Heidi definitely would have said something if they had been there. The ninja symbol over my heart, the one that never moves or changes, wasn't there. What did Julian do to me?

"Ninja tripping balls!" I yell and with a flick of the wrist a ball flew out and broke apart at the feet of the robot. As planned, it slipped, leaving itself vulnerable for precious seconds. "Ninja rings!" Two rings whizzed by the snack machine, only one fulfilling its intended purpose.

"One down, one to go," I say. Now that the machine only had one food cannon it would be much easier to destroy. I get in a ready position, muscles tense, waiting to jump. ADoM lies still.

"You're a sad honking excuse for a robot! That was barely even a scratch!" Still cautious, I inch up to the metal bulk. The light in its eye had gone out. Maybe I had hit the off switch? Without warning, the eye lit up and a metal cable shot out from the socket of the missing arm, tangling around my feet.

"Whoa!" I scream, the world shifts upside down. ADoM stands up, letting me dangle in the air uselessly. My heart drops. There, on the far side of the cafeteria, is Theresa. She uses a chair to ward off the wayward flying snacks, but I can see her tiring.

"Let. Me. Go!" With a might beat of my wings, I'm able to right myself and without my weight tightening the cable, it falls free. I land on the shoulders of the former snack machine and pull out the sai; not bothering to announce my next move, I stab the blade straight through the eye. When it falls to the ground, it stays there for real this time.

I kick it for good measure. The McFist Industries logo mocks me. The green smoke that went to McFist during installation was just a coincidence right? I've been paranoid lately. McFist manufactures pure awesome; there's no way he could be working with the Sorcerer. Are they both out to get the Ninja? I kick it again and again and again. _JUST LEAVE ME ALONE. STOP SENDING PAWNS AND SHOW YOURSELF SORCERER. _ADoM's body is dented beyond repair. I feel so helpless, all I know is that I'm a ninja and an evil Sorcerer is after me. The future is filled with scary unknowns and I want my friends to _stop getting hurt. _

The back of my neck prickles and I turn to see Theresa staring at me with undisguised horror. I fold my wings, attempting to look non-threatening as possible.

"Theresa, I-" She runs away before I can tell her that I'm sorry. I'm sorry that she saw me lose control like that.

I had just replaced my sword when Debbie Kang, reporter and editor of the Norrisville High Gazette Times Tribune Weekly Daily Press Chronicle, rushes in.

"Hello, I'm Debbie Kang and I'd like to interview you for the NHGTTWDPC," she grins. "Are you the protector of the school or are you doing it for show? Why do all pictures of you come out blurry? Why can't anyone remember what you look like? The people want to know!"

I back away. If the Sorcerer doesn't already know who I am, then he certainly will after an interview with Kang. She is notorious for uncovering secrets.

"Smoke bomb!"

I show up late to Spanish half way through the class. Howard asks me what happened, but I can't bring myself to answer him.

What will the Sorcerer's (or McFist's) next move be?

* * *

a/n

There was a lovely fanart done for the last chapter! bit. ly /1CyaHdh

I also estimate maybe... three more chapters? Thank you for all the reviews!

Here's randy's schedule in case u were wondering:

Math

Science

PE

Lunch

Spanish

History

English


	8. Game Hole

Howard, being the best bud he is, suggested we go to Greg's Game Hole and maybe that would cheer me up. I agreed, but found it ironic that we were going back to the place that started it all. I do love the black jimmy jams, but I saw a man _die _here. A man who died at the hand of the same being that is most likely trying to now kill me.

Despite all this, it did cheer me up. There's nothing like the feeling of walking into an arcade, pockets bulging with quarters for tokens and a friend beside you. When you open the doors and the pings, boinks, jingles of the games assault your ears and the cries of victory and defeat from the gamers blur into one. Arcades have an energy about them that no other place does and that energy is of competition.

Not to brag, but I totally have the top scores on all the games. At the moment I'm working on beating my own high score for Future Time Radioactive Zombie Punch. Howard stands next to me, scoffing.

"Missed one Cuningham."

"Working on it," I say, my teeth clenched.

"One life leeeft," singsongs Howard. I move the joystick as quick as possible and pound the 'punch' button. So close…

"You can't psych me out, my scheming friend." Only 5,000 points away…

"Oh my cheese! There's a rampaging Chimera!" Howard said with fake terror. Concentrating on the game, I didn't pick it up.

"What?" It only took one glance away for a zombie to sneak up on my character. "What the juice Howard!" I try to do damage control, but the 'game over' screen appears.

"HA! In your face." He says smugly.

"Oh yeah? Try beating," I glance at the numbers, "Eight hundred thirty three thousand two hundred and five points!"

"Just watch me. I'm feeling lucky today."

Now it's my turn to laugh. "Aw, how adorable, you thinking you can beat me."

He slides the golden token into the slot. "Watch and be amazed," he states, cracking his knuckles.

The first zombie wave approaches, then the second, third and fourth. The wave's just keeping coming and Howard never falters. His fingers fly across the controls, I've never seen him move so fast before. The game cast a green glow on us and the points kept racking up. Watching him is mesmerizing; I'm too impressed to even try to trash talk him.

"Have you been practicing without me?" I ask.

He shakes his head, eyes still on the screen. "Nope. I'm just that awesome." It's hard to believe, but I have to. Howard has always had good reflexes; I guess I've never noticed just how good. Either that or my gaming skills aren't as good as they used to be.

A few minutes later and he easily beat my high score.

"Read it and weep Cunningham," his self-satisfied smile is then replaced by one of pure joy when he realizes what he did. "I DID IT! I FINALY GOT FIRST PLACE AND YOU'RE IN SECOND!" He begins to do a victory dance and I roll my eyes.

"I was warming up, I can totally top that." I hear muffled screaming; it must be coming from Disgruntled Pirate Chase. The arcade is always noisy, but someone should really turn down the volume on that game.

"I doubt it."

"Food Hole then rematch?" I suggest.

"Sure. Don't you think you should take care of that first though?" He says, nodding towards the front of the building.

"Take care of- Oh no. I'm not falling for this again." Does Howard honestly think I'm that stupid?

"Seriously."

Turning, I discover that he was in fact being serious. Out of the Game Hole window something gray with a ton of legs rushes past. That screaming I thought was from a game? It's actually coming from outside.

I lean closer to my friend. "It's Ninja O'clock."

He laughs. "That's so corny Cunningham!"

I run to the back door which is located next to the telephone. Nobody is in the alley behind the Game Hole so I suit up. Contrary to what I thought when I first tried my wings, they're not too small to fly. I just needed to strengthen those muscles and make sure the feathers were in order like Heidi had said. A quick flight over the building to the main road isn't a problem.

"Hey bug for brains! Stop harassing these nice people and look over here!" For some reason, the bug- a robotic centipede- kept running back and forth along a block's length of side walk, not even sparing me a glance. The "nice people" stopped screaming and stared at me. Only then I remember that this is the first time I've been seen outside of school in the daylight. I launch into the air, angling to land on the robot's back. I'd have to say it's as long as a school bus and a half and as wide as one too. The Robo-pede doesn't acknowledge its new passenger.

"Hey! I am talking to you!" I don't think it can hear me. Do centipedes even have ears? Or eyes for that matter. "This'll be easy then. Ninja slice!" I aim the sword for the center of its head. Jerking to a halt, the centipede then takes a sharp left. I am thrown off before delivering the blow. My head hits the pavement, vision blurring. I hear glass breaking and more screams. It broke into… Greg's Game Hole?

I can't see what's happening; I must have cut my forehead because blood is trickling down into my right eye. The robot exits while I'm distracted and someone calls my name, or rather the ninja's.

"Cun- Ninja!" Howard hollers. He's being carried away by the Robo-pede in its mandibles. "A little help here?"

"Oh no you don't." I start to follow and the mechanical insect picks up speed. It weaves through traffic; cars slam on their breaks, honk and some drivers give me rude gestures as I chase after it.

It's a wild assumption, but it seems to be heading to the giant pyramid in the middle of the town: McFist Industries. I abandon the foot chase, taking to the air. Taking a direct path and skipping traffic allows me to easily get in front of the robot.

"Let him go Robo-pede!" With a clear view, I answer my earlier question. Centipedes do not have eyes, or at least this one doesn't. For the first time, the robot stops. Its antennae flick back and forth.

The side street we're on is quiet; no pedestrians or drivers to get caught in the upcoming battle. I can't help feeling like this is a scene from a western; two opponents facing off, dead silence, a newspaper fluttering across the ground… all ruined by Howard.

"Sometime soon would be nice."

"Howard! You ruined the moment!" I shout.

"What _moment? _I'm being kidnapped by a robotic insect!" He shouts back. The antennae stop moving and the centipede charges forward once more.

"Ninja rings!" I throw a few handfuls, hoping to lop off a few legs. Unlike my last robot encounter, they bounce off. The Robo-pede passes me and my sword bounces off as well. How do I fight this thing if it won't stop for me? I could really use some ninja advice about now; too bad _they _are still gone.

I'm in the air again, trying to figure out the best course of action. That's when I see it coming. A giant semi-truck is on a collision course with the robot! Only the driver can't see it coming because of the buildings on the corner of the intersection. I have to get Howard out of there!

My world seems to slow. Deep down I know I can never make it in time. The truck is moving so fast and there's nothing I could do if I got there before the crash anyway. I flap my wings harder… hoping… _Howard. _This is the second time his life has been put in danger, the second time all I can do is watch uselessly.

There's the sound of metal grinding, then crumpling. Glass shatters. The momentum carries the wreck onto the sidewalk. Metal scrapes along the concrete.

Then all I can hear is the pulse of my rapidly beating heart. I land, torn between facing the possible grim reality and looking away.

Both the semi and the robot are totaled; there's no way… Someone coughs.

"Howard!"

It's just the driver. Police sirens are audible, they are close. I take a few more cautious steps and someone taps my shoulder.

"I think we should get outta here," Howard says nonchalantly.

"I- How…?" He isn't even scratched?

"Never mind how! The police are coming!" He folds his arms. Howard looks exasperated, but I know my best friend. His eyes aren't meeting mine; he's hiding something.

"But the police are good guys."

"And you're wearing a spandex ninja outfit," he counters.

"You have a point there."

We jog a ways away from the accident and I de-suit. Howard has an expression on his face that I can't place. Anger? Confusion? Not quite.

"Howard, I have something to tell you." I didn't want to be right, but after a second robot it has to be. "McFist is working with the Sorcerer."

He laughs. "Good one Cunningham. The brucest guy ever working with the evil Sorcerer? I don't think so."

"Remember the attack yesterday? It wasn't another student, it was the McSnackables machine! Then today, another robot attacks! But this time it's outside of school at the Ninja's fav hangout and it kidnaps the Ninja's best bro! Julian told the Sorcerer who the Ninja is and McFist is sending robots to destroy me! All the evidence adds up."

We walk quietly for a while until he comes up with a counter argument. "If the Sorcerer knows who you are why would he suddenly pair up with McFist? He could just go to your house in the middle of the night and be done with you."

"Gee thanks, that's a wonderful thought," I retort.

He shrugged. "You asked. I bet he's stanking inanimate objects or something. McFist is too cool to be teaming up with a sorcerer. Did you see the upgraded McFistPad that came out last week? So the cheese."

"But Howard, I _saw_ the smoke the da-"

"Stop. Stop being a paranoid chowder-face! There are tons of people in Norrisville who can make robots! McFist Industries doesn't even make robots besides the Robo-apes."

I sigh. "Maybe you're right… I still need answers though! I can't defeat him if I never see him."

I can see Greg's Game Hole a few shops down the street. We didn't decide to come back this way; our feet just carried us here. Yellow caution tape surrounds the scene and police are talking to witnesses. We pass an electronics and computer store; glancing at an advertisement in the front window jogs my memory.

"McAfee," I whisper. "Howard, I know who we need to talk to!"

"An anti-virus expert?"

"No, the article for the English paper, Mac Antfee!"

"You've lost me."

"Never mind." I know what I have to do. Running ahead, I slip past the police and into the Game Hole. There's a payphone in the back and I bet there is also a telephone book. There is. Flipping to the white pages, I find the name I need surprisingly fast. I tear out the page and return to Howard.

"You ditched me! I can't believe that you ditched me," he rants, throwing his hands in the air.

"Is your sister available?" I ask.

Howard's eyes widen. "Are you asking me what I think you're asking me?"

"No! I mean, can she drive us somewhere? Today. Like now maybe."

Not questioning me further, Howard dials a number and waits. After five rings, someone picks.

"Hey Heidi." I can make out something that sounds like 'What is it now?'.

"Can you drive me somewhere?" Pause. "I'm not… maybe… please?" Howard paces a little while waiting for an answer. "Game Hole." The other caller hangs up first.

"She says she will, but that it better be good."

"Oh it will."

* * *

Ten minutes later, we're piled in Heidi's old car. It had been her aunt's car, but she was saving up for a better one.

"Before I start driving, I'd like to know where I'm going." She glares at her brother in the passenger seat and me in the back. I hand her the phone book page and point at the address. "That's at the edge of down! Why the juice…?"

"I need some info from the guy," I say, trying to seem business like and mysterious.

"Keep talking."

"There's an evil sorcerer stanking the students at the school and Ninja here thinks this guy knows stuff," Howard smirked.

"WHAT?"

"Way to break it gently," I grumble.

"You would have taken too long. Short and to the point is the way to go," explains Howard.

"What is this about a sorcerer?" Demands Heidi, looking to her brother for further clarification.

"How else did you think it happened?"

"I don't know!" she confessed. Heidi ran a hand through her hair. "I'll take you as long as you explain everything; I do mean everything, on the way there."

So we did. It took the entire half an hour drive, but we did. From the day we saw the Sorcerer, to a couple nights ago at Principal Slimovitz's with Julian, to now. Not half way there, Howard let me take over the storytelling and fell asleep. Heidi didn't say much beyond a 'mhm' or 'really?' but I could tell she was holding back excitement. If she could tell this story on her webcast it would earn her major popularity points.

At some point the road had switched from paved to dirt. We bump along, counting the numbers on the mailboxes. The number we're looking for is at the end of a driveway that leads into the woods.

"You sure about this?" Heidi asks me, sounding very unsure.

"I can't count on the Ninja suit to give me tips anymore. I need to know as much as possible about the Sorcerer to defeat him… I don't want any more people to get hurt." I lean forward. From this angle I can see Howard's bruised eye. He had told me he had gotten it from stepping on the prongs of the rake that had been laying in the yard. Classic. It makes me think of the crash; he never did tell me how he got out of that.

The house is a small cabin; pieces of junk are strewn around the unkempt yard. The most conspicuous being a gutted couch. A sign nailed to a tree reads 'No Trespassing' and a sign closer to the house reads 'Antfee'. The windows are dark.

"Looks like no one is home," Heidi says cheerfully. "Guess we'll have to come back later…" I manually unlock my door and hop out. "Hey! Get back in the car!"

I ignore her and slowly walk up to the porch.

BANG!

The ground at my feet explodes; _someone shot at me._

* * *

a/n: I've been having trouble with links but they all work now if you type them without spaces! I'm not happy with this chapter, it'll get better I promise.

I've been dropping some hints, I don't think its very obvious but can anyone guess what Howard is hiding? (hint: chap 6)

more fanart: bit. ly/ 17hRYu6 (thank you so much!)

something I drew…: bit. ly/ 1BrjMcz


	9. Mac Antfee

Heads up there's a swear this chapter

* * *

I swing around, trying to find the perpetrator. It wasn't until I looked up that I saw him. The cabin had a deck about ten feet up that connected to the second floor. A man in his thirties was standing there with a shotgun pointed straight at us. He wore a white tee, sweatpants that look like the American flag, and a red bandana around his head.

"Don't shoot!" I yell for the lack of better words. "Are you Mac Antfee?"

The man, presumably Mac Antfee, lowers the gun a bit. "You look a little young to be a tax collector!" His voice is gruff and his expression annoyed.

Heidi got out of her car, slamming the door. "Listen here, I drove all this way and it wasn't to get shot at by some country bumpkin!" She places her hands on her hips. "Please put that gun down and hear us out!"

The man disappears inside his home, reappearing a minute later at the front door. "So you're not tax collectors?" He gave an exaggerated sigh of relief. "Come in come in! I don't get visitors much these days," he explained, ushering us in.

The inside didn't look that much better than the outside. The rooms were lit by exposed bulbs dangling from the ceiling. A layer of dust was noticeable on all the surfaces; including the multiple shelves full of what appear to be karate medals and trophies.

"Last time a tax collector fella showed up was, oh, a year ago maybe?" He rambled on, stroking his goatee. "I've been a'waitin for him with Man Gong here."

Did I hear him right?

"I'll kick his butt, his tax collector friends' butts, the government's butt, all the butts who think they can mess with the biggest butt whooper this side o' Norrisville!"

"Man who?"

"Man Gong!" Mac Antfee raised his gun, but non-threateningly this time. "Named after a friend of mine who died back in-"

"Mr. Antfee?" I interrupt.

"Call me Mac."

"Mac then, you _were_ the one who wrote the article about the Norrisville Sorcerer, right?" I jump right to the point. Mac seems to be the type to get off track easily.

His eyes shone with childlike glee. "You've visited my blog?" I nod. "C'mon you just gotta see my base of operations!" Mac strode down the hallway and took a left.

"Remy, I think this guy's a little…" Heidi spun a finger in circles. _Crazy. _The unspoken word hung in the air.

"My name's Randy." Heidi rolled her eyes. "And it could be a matter of life and death."

Mac's 'base of operations' is a small, square room that looks straight out of one of those spy shows. There was a computer on a desk, files occupying every available surface, and corkboards with newspaper clippings, photos, red strings, the whole shebang.

Mac was clicking rapidly through the files on his computer. "So, what do ya want to know about the Sorcerer?"

"Um," I'm not sure how to respond. His location? His motives? It dawns on me how little I actually know. "I remember seeing something about sightings; can you tell me more about those?"

He spins the rotating office chair to face me. "You sayin you believe in his existence?" He asks suspiciously. Heidi is examining the corkboards and Howard… Wait. Where is he? I can't believe I didn't notice he was missing until now! I think we left him snoozing in the car. Whoops.

With a final click, he opened a file with pictures on his computer. "Here's the first photographic evidence."

It's not much, just fallen tree.

"Is that… a tree?" I ask.

"No! Look closer!" Mac physically grabbed my head and dragged it closer to the screen. In the background was a strange shape with glowing eyes: a chimera. "It's from about five months ago."

"That's bruce and all, but I want pictures of the Sorcerer himself, not the chimeras."

"You have no idea how much I went through to get this!" He replied angrily and continued scrolling. Most of the other pictures seemed to be chimeras as well. One caught my eye though.

"Stop!" I point at a photo. "What about this one?" It was from a few weeks ago, I know because I was there.

He rubbed his hands together. "This is where it gets interesting; for the last couple of months there have been a ton of monster sightings. Not one is identical, so people dismiss them. There can't be twenty different monsters hiding out in Norrisville without being obvious. I say that someone is taking care of them."

The photo was taken on a cell phone. It featured the Ninja and a chimera, probably just moments before I showed up to watch. It's from too far away to make out any real details.

"There's… this guy. I tried to look into the Sorcerer 'myth' to see where he fits in, but I couldn't find anything. I know from very reliable source that this ninja- he does look like a ninja, right?- was killed by the Sorcerer." He flipped to the next picture and there was the Sorcerer in all his hideous glory. "See, I told you I had one. Anyway, I know the ninja and the Sorcerer are connected because…."

Three photos after was one of me. Well, not really _me, _but of the Ninja. Thank goodness it was terrible quality.

"See! This one is from the Norrisville high school! And this one… is from _today. _My brain has been killing me trying to figure this out! It's obviously the same suit, but he had been killed! Not to mention he's smaller and has wings… The suit must have been passed on." He began to mumble fervently. To be honest I'm having a hard time keeping up with him. He still hasn't proved how I'm connected to the Sorcerer.

"Excuse me, but I'm not sure…"

"Look!" His blood shot eyes didn't leave the screen. He zooms into the front of my suit. "Right there! Don't you know what that symbol is?" It was the rotated, blocky 'G' that used to be part of my tattoos.

"No?"

"_It's the Norisu family symbol. _The Sorcerer breaks out and the Norisus continue to protect the town. Amazing right?" He sighs contently. Mac must have been working on this for a long time.

"What about this?" It is the first time Heidi has said something since we've been in the conspiracy room. "Why is the article about the new McFist Hotel and Resort on here?"

"I can't tell you all my secrets," he says smugly.

She storms across the room and gets right up in his face. "Are you kidding me? Are you seriously kidding me? You call those crappy pictures secrets? The last one isn't even good quality!"

While it was definitely the closest picture of the Ninja, my face is blurry. Everything else looks normal except for my face. Maybe this is why no one has recognized me yet.

"Cool your jets little missy, I'll tell ya, but I want some of my questions answered." He looks at me. "You and your girlfriend here obviously know something, otherwise you wouldn't have come."

Heidi spluttered indignantly. "I'm not his girlfriend!"

"I'm just callin 'em like I see 'em sweetheart," Mac shrugged and changed topic. "You called the monsters chimeras, why is that?"

"I…" I need to know how McFist is involved in this. "Because they are a mix of people and the Sorcerer's magic. They're still people, calling them monsters just seems wrong."

He scoffs. "Nice wad. But because I'm feelin nice today, I'll tell ya 'bout this new resort of McFist's." He leans back in his chair dramatically. "The property it's stittin on has been empty for years. Why? 'Cause people have said it's cursed. Remember how the Sorcerer was defeated by the Norisu clan and he was buried alive?" He pauses for effect.

"That's where his tomb was."

"Are you saying…" Heidi began.

"McFist let the bastard loose," Mac grins. "If you want to know more, I suspect ol' Hannibal can tell you."

The moment of silence is shattered by knocking at the door. I'd bet my last twenty bucks that it's Howard. Man, he's good at ruining dramatic moments.

Mac claps his hands and stands up. "That's all for today kids. Come by some other time and I'll tell ya'll about other strange things in this town."

"Things stranger than an evil sorcerer back from the dead?" Heidi questions. We're almost to the door.

"Yup and if you think this town is weird, you should go see this one in Oregon-" Mac stopped midsentence as Howard impatiently opened the door.

"You ditched me _again _Cunningham."

"I suppose you're not a tax collector either?" Mac Antfee demands.

"No."

"Well, thanks for the info." Heidi shoos us out of the house, anxious that Mac will pull out the shotgun again.

"No problem," he says. "What were your names again?"

"Randy Cunningham and Hei-" She claps a hand over my mouth. We pile in the car and drive off, explaining what he had missed to Howard.

* * *

"No problem at all," Mac Antfee repeats. That afternoon had been very interesting and he had learned a lot. Closing the door, he walked back to his special room, wrote on a slip of paper 'Randy Cunningham', and tacked it to his board.

* * *

Today is Sunday. It's somewhere around one pm and my mom went to go shopping. I'm all alone in the house and it's rather lonely. I can't handle the quiet; I need background noise whether it's a radio, or crowd of people. Flopping on my bed, I grab the TV remote.

Unlike my usual outfit of a t-shirt and McSkinnies, I'm wearing a loose pair of sweatpants. When mom's home, she'll nag me to put a shirt on; however, she's not home, so if I want to laze on my bed watching TV in nothing but pants I can and will.

Ugh. There's nothing good on cable. Even the news channel is playing the same old boring stories from yesterday. After a few minutes of listening to some old guy go on and on about the mice infestation in his shed, I hear music outside.

It's the ice cream truck making the last rounds of the season.

I jump to the floor, not bothering to use the ladder. A handful of spare change later, I'm out the door and don't bother to put shoes on.

"Wait!" The truck stops. "One Bomb Pop por favor." I probably mutilated that Spanish. Man, too bad my bro's not here, he always gets the ice cream that is supposed to be a cartoon character and laughs at the sad reality of what it actually looks like. Ah, the good old days… he haven't done that since—

"Hey Randy." She turns to the vendor. "Stawberry shortcake bar please."

Even though it's the weekend, Theresa is still wearing her usual Twirl Team outfit: a short, yellow dress with striped leggings. I hadn't even noticed her walk up.

"Hey Theresa… what's up?" I ask casually.

"I'm walking my neighbor's dog," she says, picking up the pooch in question. "Isn't she the cutest? Her name is Delilah. Say hello to Randy, Delilah."

To be honest, it's the ugliest poodle I've ever seen. "Aww, how cu-" I begin, but the dog growls at me. "maybe some other time."

Theresa giggles and sets Delilah down, accepting the ice cream bar. The van drives away, the jingle echoing down the street with the delighted screams of children.

"Did the ice cream truck wake you up?" She asks suddenly, looking away to hide her smile.

"Did it…? Oh," Not only did I forgo putting on shoes, I also didn't put a shirt on. I cross my arms over my chest as best I can while holding a popsicle.

"I'm sorry!" She laughs harder. "Don't worry, I've slept in past noon too."

I crack a smile despite myself. "Yeah, let's just go with that." No wonder she thought that, my hair isn't even combed! We stand in silence, eating our treats when she asks another question.

"So are you going to the McFist company party this tonight?"

"What?"

"It's a formal dinner for managers and directors or higher-ups that work for companies owned by McFist at seven. They can bring their families… or dates… with them and my mom is making me go with her and my dad," She concludes shyly.

"I'm not, sorry," I do my best to look genuinely sorry. As if I'd ever willingly be in the same room with the man after what I'd learned yesterday.

"Oh, I mean… maybe we…" Suddenly, the dog spotted a cat across the road and tugged on the leash, taking Theresa by surprise. "Woah!" Delilah is on the small side so she wasn't dragged off, but she was distracted from what she had been saying. "Well, it was nice seeing you."

"You too!" She continues down the sidewalk and I watch her until she disappears. Was that disappointment? That look before she left? I shake my head and go back inside.

Although… McFist may be my only lead on the Sorcerer. As my duty as the Ninja, I should probably go check it out…

I run upstairs to my mom's room. When my parents divorced, dad left behind some stuff, including clothing. Theresa said it is a formal party, right? I've long outgrown any suits or vests I may have, but mom keeps a box of his stuff in the back of her closet. I rummage around until I find what I'm looking for.

"Perfect."

* * *

a/n: next chapter will be based off of 'silent punch, deadly punch'

I hope this chapter was more interesting than the last?


	10. Party Time

It's almost seven o'clock. I'd waited until last minute to put the suit on because A) I don't want my mom to know and B) no one shows up to parties early. Being 'fashionably late' is still a thing, right?

The suit isn't anything fancy: the pants, jacket, and tie are black and the dress shirt, white. I also didn't style my hair differently, just a fresh combing and spiking. In the reflection on my powered off TV, I give myself a once over. Not bad, Cunningham. Not bad at all.

The only problem is that I need to bring the scarf. I can't wander into the enemy's domain without my best weapon! For a final touch, I casually drape the scarf on my shoulders so that the ends hang in front and button the jacket over it. Of course the scarf is still visible, but now it looks like a fashion accessory. I'm pretty sure I saw this on the internet somewhere.

I peak around my bedroom door. "Hey mom?"

"Yes honey?" I can tell she's in the living room.

"Can I go over to Howard's?" I call confidently. She almost always says yes.

"Sure, but be careful though, it's dark out," she calls back.

"Thanks mom!" I cross the dining room to the sliding glass door.

"Have fun!"

Ah yes. I will have loads of fun scoping out the most popular man in town, who also coincidentally freed a destructive half-demon, while also chilling with a cute girl from school. If only I could do the later without the former.

Heidi had picked up our bikes on the way back from Mac's, but McFist Industries is way too far to cycle to. Not to mention I'd probably be sweaty by the time I got there. No, tonight I'm going to have to be creative.

Being that it's later in the year, the sun has already set. Perfect for a late night flight.

It starts out as a jog, but soon I'm running as fast as I can down the center of the road. Thank cheese for quiet suburbs. Wings materializing, I jump and by instinct I am flying high above the sleepy neighborhood. This may ruin my hair, but I don't care.

I feel like I'm in a constant state of freefall, just like the first drop on a rollercoaster. But against all logic I don't become a Randy pancake on the cement. The wind is my friend and it guides me. The sensation of flight is too hard to describe without sounding like some philosophical old guy, so I stop trying to put words to it. It just is and it feels _right. _

In the center of Norrisville, I can see the tallest building lit up like a lighthouse. In a way, McFist Industries being in the middle of town is symbolic. Our entire lives revolve around it. We either work for McFist or buy his products; we can't escape it. Not like I'm trying to. His clothing lines and electronics are just so the cheese? Bad guy or not, I'm not giving those things up.

Once I reach the end of the suburbs, the commercial buildings rise from the darkness to meet my feet. Stopping for a break on one of them, I assess my next move. I could continue to fly, but it'd be tiring.

Compared to the suburbs, the city is alive as ever. In the streets below, the steady flow of traffic gives me an idea. I didn't want to use the scarf so soon because it will definitely mess up my carefully ironed suit, but it can't be helped if I don't want my face plastered on the front of Norrisville Daily.

I land on the first passing bus I find as the Ninja. Does this count as hitch hiking? Because I've always wanted to do that. Always keeping the destination in sight, I switch from bus to semi to bus again until I'm at the base of McFist Industries. Returning the scarf to my outfit and my wings to tattoos, I watch the guests enter the building.

There's a robo-ape dressed in a tux checking people off on his digital checklist. I need to find a way to sneak in; maybe I can stand next to a couple and try to pass off as their child. I join the line next to a man and women in their early thirties and try to correct my wayward hair. Worst comes to worst, I can cause a distraction and slip in.

The line seems to take ages to move. Unfortunately, I let my mind wander and before I know it, I'm at the front and the couple is nowhere in sight.

"Name?"

"Randy Cunningham." The bot scans the list. "I'm with Theresa Fowler," I add on a whim.

"Go ahead."

I can't believe that worked!

A red carpet leads to the elevator in the main lobby. This time an actual human greets us and gives us a bracelet, saying the event is on the top floor. The elevator is nearly packed by the time I get in, thankfully I'll be the first out when the doors open.

I don't pay much attention to the other riders; all are well-dressed and most likely very wealthy. I spot this one lady's diamond ring that's worth more than my house I bet. Suddenly, the elevator slows and opens, a human-like robot steps in, dressed like a waiter. It's officially too crowded and I jump out before the doors close. The stairs will work just fine.

If I can find them that is. The hallways twist and turn, doors leading to who knows where appearing every forty feet or so. Strangely, I encounter no one. I am beginning to worry that I'll never find my way out- or at least not anytime soon- when I feel something.

It's like something is gently pulling me forward, like an excited, small child. But no one is there. Alarmed, I try walking in the other direction. The gentle pull switches to a full gravity reversal. That is, if gravity went sideways instead of down. Forward is my only option, there might as well be a wall behind me.

I'm led through the winding corridors to, of all places, the stairs! The flowing tune of classical music and chatter of the attendees waft down from above. I'm so close! Then the guiding hand directs me in the other direction yet again- down. I struggle. That's not where the party is!

As I descend, unwillingly, I wonder who is doing this. I arrive at a horrible, yet obvious, conclusion. The Sorcerer! He is allied with McFist and has proven through Julian that he's out to get me. Perhaps he lives in the lower levels and is calling me to him to finish me once and for all.

I can hear the machines working away on the other side of the wall. Having mostly robotic workers means production is around the clock. The city had complained that it took away from jobs for the citizens, but how else was he going to make high profits? Robots don't have to get paid.

At some point I arrive at a door with 'authorized personal only' stamped on it. The pull is so great, that when I open the door I fall in, landing on my knees. Then the mysterious force leaves and I'm on my own. Should I head back? Even if it would let me, I'm too curious to leave. After all, wasn't the whole point of coming here to learn more about the Sorcerer?

The room was filled with odd gadgets locked in glass cases. McFist products that were never released to the public, secret weapons, illegal experiments, who knows. One in particular catches my eye. On a pedestal in the center of the room was an object pulsing with red light. I inch forward; it looks like a book. Strange.

"What the juice?"

It is black with red rings and something green might have been in the center once. The cover and edges are marred- deep gouges ruin whatever ancient beauty it once had. I wince sympathetically. And I thought my math textbook had it bad. What does McFist want with a book?

Running my hand along the cover, the red light glows brighter. It's so familiar… where have I seen that light before? On an impulse, I open it to a random page and everything turns black.

I'm falling…

Falling…

Down a bottomless pit.

At first I can see nothing, but then I'm greeted by an old friend.

"Where have _you _been?"

The multicolored doodles dance in the darkness. Their glow reveals a giant dragon floating in the background.

"Whoa."

I hit the ground, landing ungracefully for the second time. A single beam of light falls on a man curled in the fetal position in the middle of the… dojo? The walls are in disrepair and the paint is peeling, but it's definitely a dojo.

"Um… are you okay?" The guy looked just as bad as the book cover, maybe worse. Scratches, black eye, dried blood, and I think his arm is broken. Despite this, he stood up in one swift motion. He wears a long black cloak which makes his startling red hair stand out even more.

_Leave. _

He had opened his mouth, but no sound came. The doodles formed the words he mouthed in its place.

"I just got here! Who are you?" Very original question, I know.

_Frivolous details do not benefit you if you do not get us out of this place. He will come and show no mercy._

"Who is coming? McFist? The Sorcerer? You were the one who dragged me here right?"

_Your questions are valid, but you must go. The knowledge in these pages is too dangerous to fall into the wrong hands._

The book must be Ninja related, but is he implying that I'm physically in the book? If only he'd give me a straight answer.

_Our connection was broken. Now that you have found me I can help once again. I will answer all your inquiries when it is safe._

"But!"

_Go._

My journey reversed and I was back in the room under McFist Industries. "How…?" A friendly purple arrow pointed at the book and shifted into the word 'Nomicon'. "Great. That explains_ so_ much," I complain. The book- Nomicon- glowed peevishly. Don't ask me how I know, I can tell it's annoyed. "Alright I'm going. Sheesh." No doubt about it, the Nomicon and the tattoos (those still haven't returned) are connected: same personality. Tucking it under my arm, it disappears like the Ninja weapons do when I'm done with them.

I get about halfway up the stairs when a Robo-ape finally discovers me.

"What are you doing?" It asks emotionlessly. I hold up the wrist with the bracelet.

"I got a little lost…"

"This way."

I see the party for the first time. The room is made entirely out of windows, the walls slant inward making it trapezoid shaped. Multiple circular tables were off to one side, the other was clear except for a Robo-ape conducted orchestra. Close to me are two long rectangular table. Robotic waiters mill about with silver platters that hold hors d'œuvre and drinks in dainty glasses. Champagne probably. Between one and two hundred people are here if I'm estimating correctly.

I look around for familiar faces. The first I find are McFist himself, his wife, and Bash. Mrs. McFist is fixing her husband's bowtie and Bash is pestering the waiters. Did he just try to trip one? There's no sign of Theresa, but if I see her I'll need a good explanation for why I changed my mind about coming.

No matter, this is a party- albeit a very fancy one- and parties are my thing yo. If I walk around like I know what I'm doing, no one will question me and I can watch McFist to see if he does something suspicious. There is free food to boot- Howard would love this. I sadden, he'd be so mad if he knew I was party crashing without him. Thinking of all the excuses I could give him, only one is the truth: Theresa. I hate to say it, but he makes a terrible wingman.

Hands tucked in my pockets, I stick to the edges of the room. Every time a waiter passes I grab what it's offering, except for the drinks. Would the bots let a minor drink anyway? So far I've had a mini shish kebob, a roll of sushi and crackers with unknown toppings.

The orchestra plays mellow tunes in the background and a few people are dancing. It's that dancing one always sees in movies but not real life. At school dances you jump and wave your arms; here, the couples seem to have every step planned out. While watching the mesmerizing harmony of the dancers, someone taps my shoulder.

"Randy? I thought you weren't coming," Theresa says, her tone implying a question. For a moment I'm stunned. Her normally messy bangs with the light purple highlights are swept to the side and her darker purple hair done in a complicated updo. Her spaghetti strap dress is longer than the one she wears at school: The bottom of the skirt touches the floor and the slit starts at mid-thigh. It's the same shade of yellow though. Small, fake diamonds of varying sizes are scattered on the bodice and… shoot she's still waiting for my answer.

"I wasn't. But then I did, because…" She looks at me expectantly. "Because a distant relative of mine, Cousin George, came." Do I have a cousin named George? I honestly don't know.

"And this cousin of yours, where is he?" Theresa asks suspiciously.

I improvise. "Oh, you know, chatting it up with some old friends. It was really boring so… I left him to it and looked for you."

"Well, you found me… or rather, I found you. Where are you two sitting then?" She said the last sentence in a rush, attempting small talk.

"He didn't tell me," I say, scratching the end of my nose. Howard once told me that I am a terrible liar, I hope it isn't too obvious.

"Really now?" Theresa giggles. "Maybe you could sit with us then? Unless you think _Cousin George _would get lonely on his own…"

"He- I… really?" Ugh. Howard's right. "That'd be bruce! I mean, yeah, that'd be cool." I just don't want to look too excited.

She hums. "We better get to the table then, it's about eight and McFist is going to give a speech and then we'll eat! C'mon!" Theresa darts through the crowd and I easily follow. Seated at the table she stops at are two couples and a lone man, all talking spiritedly.

"Hey Dad, can my friend sit with us?" She asks. The first two people who look up I assume are her parents. They are middle-aged, both blond though I can tell her mother's hair is dyed. They do not look like Theresa at all; I don't know Theresa's natural hair color, but their facial structures aren't similar.

"Of course Terri," Mr. Fowler gives me a warm smile while the Mrs. eyes me warily. "What's your name son?" He asks as I take a chair next to Theresa who is seated next to her mother.

"Randy Cunningham."

"I knew a Cunningham once," he turns to the man he was previously talking with and I can no longer hear what he is saying.

"How do you know my daughter?" Mrs. Fowler asks with none of the warmth the father had.

"Mooooom, we go to school together! Please?" Theresa says with exasperation, answering for me. Mrs. Fowler huffs and busies herself in her husband's conversation.

"Sorry," Theresa whispers to me, touching her pinned bangs.

I wave a hand. "It's fine."

We quietly watch the party for a moment. Everyone else seems to have realized that it's time for the main event and those who are not sitting do so when McFist taps a glass with a utensil in the front of the room.

"Ladies and Gentlemen, it pleases me that you were able to attend here tonight. As head of McFist Industries, I would like to thank each and every one of you- the managers, directors, investors, and many more. You have all made the new McGetaway Resort possible through your collective efforts and it couldn't have happened without your support," McFist said, looking into the audience. I sink lower in my seat. "Now, the moment we've all been waiting for, bring out the food!"

Robotic waiters promptly entered, laying a plate of salad in front of each person, including myself.

"The first course is Greek Salad with lettuce, tomatoes, cucumbers and olives," Viceroy explains, "The main dish is Filet Mignon- cooked to your preference-, a baked potato, and mixed vegetables. Desert is a self-serving chocolate fountain buffet in the back. Enjoy."

With that the orchestra began to play again and conversations resumed.

"Did you hear that? Chocolate fountains! It almost makes up for how boring this is." She unfolds her napkin, placing it on her lap. I raise an eyebrow.

"I was here an hour by myself! If you would have shown up on time…" Theresa trailed off, picking at the salad.

"It's not my fault!" Should I eat the salad? I don't usually, but flying takes a lot of energy.

"Was it Cousin George's fault then?"

"Who's-" I stop. "Who's hungry? I'm hungry, this salad looks great." I take a bite for emphasis.

Theresa frowned. "I know you're lying. If you don't want to tell me why you came, just say so."

Caught red handed. I don't want her to think badly of me, yet I can't tell her everything. "Actually," I learn closer to her, "I snuck in by myself and got lost."

"Are you serious?" She snorts loudly and covers her lower face, embarrassed.

"Well, not really lost…" I laugh, struggling to not sound completely shooby.

From that point on we hit it off. I learned so much about her- her favorite color (purple), her mouse's name (Coco Puff), some likes and dislikes (She doesn't like steak? Steak is one of the greatest gifts to mankind!) and that the reason she doesn't look like her parents is because she's adopted.

I tell her a bit about myself too- I also like purple, but red is a close second; I have no pets, though I had a dog when I was really little; I love videogames (Do you want to play together sometime?) and that my parents are divorced.

I realize now that she had never really trusted me before this. I can't blame her, I did withhold a lot of truth before. _And I still am. _No. It's better this way; the whole Ninja/Sorcerer thing and the Julian thing was pretty horrible. I don't want her to know I'm connected to all of it. That she went through that… No. Also, the way she looked at the Ninja, when he- I- lost control and went berserk on that honking robot… it's best left in the past.

"I have one more question," Theresa begins, dipping a wedge of pineapple into the flowing chocolate. "It's kinda personal."

There has to be fifty different foods that can be dipped in the chocolate. My favorite has to be the marshmallows.

"Shoot." This could get awkward in so many ways.

"Do you really have a tattoo?"

"How did you…?" I momentarily panic, did finding the Nomicon bring back those things too?

"I couldn't help it!" Theresa's face reddens. "You weren't wearing a shirt and I thought I noticed something on your back."

I nod. How could I have forgotten about that? Darn ice cream truck distracting me.

"And your mom agreed to it? That's so honking bruce!" When I don't answer, Theresa pokes me with a dipping stick. "Your mom _does_ know you have one right? OMJ she doesn't! Geez Randy, first sneaking in and now a tattoo?"

I shove an entire marshmallow in my mouth.

"Can I see it sometime?"

I choke on said marshmallow.

"Sure." Is this really happening? A girl is asking me to take off my shirt… "Have you ever thought about getting a tattoo?" I ask, reaching for a Rice Crispy treat this time.

"Lots of times. A small design on my ankle or something."

I bump hands with someone else trying to grab a Rice Crispy.

"Cunningham?"

What's Howard doing here?!

* * *

a/n this isn't how I planned this chapter going… I swear ill stop avoiding romance. They will kiss by the time its over! Writing is so stressful :/


	11. Nomicon

"I can't believe you Cunningham! Why didn't you tell me you were coming?" His eyebrows were drawn together and a frown was beginning to tug at the corners of his mouth, lips slightly parted. To anyone else, he looked downright mad.

I know better. Howard's eyes are what give it away; he's hopeful. He wants me to have a logical excuse, a typical Randy Cunningham excuse that is so far out there yet somehow believable, to banish his doubts. I don't have one.

"Howard- I… It was last minute and- and my phone broke! Then-"

"Forget it, I don't want to hear it." Howard shakes his head and turns to leave.

Disappointment. I've let him down. It's not that we don't do things without each other, it's that he saw me with Theresa and assumed the rest. And he's right… wait a minute. I grab his shoulder.

"It's not like you told me you were going to be here either!" I sense a few party goers turn their heads. Panic flashes momentarily in his eyes.

"I have my reasons," he mumbles, not bothering to free his shoulder.

"So do I." Did I really forget my main purpose in being here? My mission was to spy on McFist! I just got a little sidetracked…

Howard notices the nosy people too. "Can I talk to you, alone?" He says with an edge to his voice.

I nod, apologizing to Theresa who was standing there, embarrassed, the whole time. In the hallway, he faces me, tapping his foot impatiently.

"I came here to spy on McFist and I didn't want to tell you because you didn't believe me when I said that he and The Sorcerer had teamed up." I speak quietly. Heidi and I had told him about the resort/tomb thing and he _still _believes it's a coincidence.

I guess I have an excuse after all.

"And that's why _I_ didn't tell _you._ My dad is working for McFist."

"WHAT?"

"Keep it down chowder face! See this is why I didn't say anything, I knew you would freak."

"I'm not freaking out!" I take a deep breath. "When did this happen?"

"Eh, a week ago. It's not that big a deal really, he had nothing to do with the resort. Did you even find any real evidence linking the two tonight?" His tone expresses his doubt.

"I actually did thank you very much, but I'll have to show you later- too risky," I pause. "Bros?"

Howard sighs. "Bros."

We do the entirety of our secret BBF (Best Bros Forever) fist bump ritual and everything is okay again.

In the end, we decide that I shouldn't go home with Howard when the party ends because Heidi decided to invite some girl friends over instead of coming here with Mr. and Mrs. Weinerman. I pointed out that girls in pajamas were usually a good thing (they always wear booty shorts, need I say more?) and being at his house is my cover. Then he explains the reason he left his house is that they were trying to give him a makeover and then feature it on Heidi's show.

That is why I'm now sitting in the backseat of the Fowler car next to Theresa. McFist's party ends at ten, but the Fowler's left early so Theresa could get to bed on time. Mr. Fowler was happy to oblige; however, Mrs. Fowler keeps turning to check on us. What does she think I'm going to try to pull back here?

Theresa's great, but we've only hung out like four times. I love girls, girls are so honking amazing… it's just actually dating one is a huge commitment. I need to stop worrying over this topic. I enjoy talking with Theresa and I'm honestly surprised she's given me the light of day. We're friends and I doubt she thinks anything more of me. Case closed.

But Julian said… He was just trying to embarrass her. I sigh.

With a few directions from me, the car pulls up in front of my house.

"So, see you tomorrow?" I ask, stepping onto the sidewalk.

"Of course." Theresa flashes me a brilliant smile and then they're gone, leaving me in the dark. The street lamp next to my house has had a broken bulb for a month now.

First, I try my window. Locked. Front door it is then. Using the key hidden underneath a potted plant, I let myself in. Slipping into my room, I close the door and collapse onto my couch. Today was a busy day.

_Thunk._

The book from McFist Industries had fallen to the floor. Eh, it's only ten. I can stay up longer to check this out.

The fall isn't as shocking as the first time. Unfurling my wings, I land softly. The dojo is in slightly better shape than a few hours ago. There's adequate lighting and doodle mops, paintbrushes, and various tools are in the process of repairing the area. Standing in the middle of it all, overseeing the reparations, was a small, red headed child.

"Hello?"

The child had his arms crossed and same as before, the words were spelled out rather than spoken.

_Finally! I was wondering how long it would take you. What part of 'get us out of here' do you not understand? The risk you took in loitering there was imprudent._

I have to say, having this kid scold me with large words is disorienting. What does imprudent even mean?

"Okaaay. Do you know where the man from earlier is? Is he your father?"

The child sighs and begins to grow until he is in his mid-twenties. He'd definitely the same guy from earlier, though his wounds are healed.

"What the juice!?"

_Knowledge is eternal and has no age. I am neither young nor old as I am just a fragment of a consciousness existing for the sole purpose of training a warrior to battle the Sorcerer._

While I'm reading, he shifts through an entire lifecycle, settling on a similar age to mine in the end. He is of Japanese descent, but his hair is an impossible Crayola red, pulled back into a long braid. Can a consciousness get hair dye in a book? The cape he's wearing isn't as black as originally thought, it has the exact design of the Nomicon's cover embroidered on it.

_Speaking of which, it is time to get started. Your performance has been decent, but you have a long way to go before The Sorcerer can be locked up again. And please, do not use those infernal things while you are in here. _

That said, he sat cross legged and closed his eyes.

_Meditation form, Ninja._

"Hold on a second! I rescued you and you're already trying to order me around and insulting me? I want answers," I demand. I don't like this Nomicon much.

_You cannot always find answers, sometimes you must let them find you._

He sighs, never once opening his eyes.

_The wings are vile and are of the Sorcerer. I stopped you from becoming completely possessed, it couldn't be helped. They are an abomination and should not be used in a place sacred to the Ninja. _

My cheeks burn; I never asked for this!

"I'm done. I don't care what you say, I was doing fine without you. Let me out." I do a 360, looking for an exit. The doodle words follow me.

_If you co-operate and mediate, I will give you answers._

Groaning, I copy his posture and wait. Images form inside my mind. There's a village and a group of people, a family. In a few brief moments, I see all of their history. Generations upon generations are trained in the art of _ninjutsu_, hundreds of years of knowledge written down and passed on. As time passes, the village grows until it is akin to something almost modern.

Then they are on a boat, heading for America. According to Mac's article, it's the 1880's. They settle in Norrisville and continue their traditions. In Norrisville, they encounter an altogether normal looking man, but wherever he goes, trouble follows. People transforming into hideous monsters… and only the family has the skills to face them. They protect Norrisville until one day it's too much and all but one of them is killed, the youngest one. On his own, he miraculously defeats the Sorcerer, but cannot exorcise him. A chamber is dug in the outskirts of Norrisville and the half demon is chained there, forgotten. At the end of his life, the last of the Norisu bound his spirit with both the book and a scarf for when the knowledge might be needed again. He gives the objects to a white man from the West and that is where the story ends.

I open my eyes.

_Those were the memories given to me and I am limited to seeing only what the person I am bound to sees. I have no knowledge of where the Sorcerer is, but since you discovered who freed him it is our only lead. _

In the time it had taken for him to relay the story to me, he had grown old. His hair was gray with a few streaks of red and his perfect posture was bent. He looked worn out.

"But you were with McFist when I found you!" The pieces of the puzzle are slowly coming together.

_I am a book, I do not have my own eyes. I did feel his presence though, when they were torturing me. They wanted my knowledge and wanted to know who the new Ninja was. That is why you had those extra tattoos; the information in this book was transferred to your skin for safe keeping. _

I wince. The book cover looked pretty bad and he's tied to it.

"Well that blows." He raises an eyebrow.

_Indeed._

"So Nomi-"

_You may call me Sensei or Teacher or even Nomicon if you have to._

"Okay, Nomi. Can I be done meditating now?" This new information is mind blowing, but I need sleep. Tomorrow is Monday and I haven't had a break since last Thursday! The Julian fiasco, the McFist robot, the other robot, Mac Antfee and the party. It catches up with a guy.

_Fine. We will be practicing every day from here on out, keep that in mind._

A doodle mop upends a bucketful of water on my head and I'm back on my couch.

"Ugh." I dump the tux and scarf in a corner. Climbing up the bunk bed's ladder, I'm asleep before my head hits the pillow.

* * *

I'm flying over the city again, this time much higher than before. I let out a whoop of excitement, diving down at a speed faster than any car, any plane, or any man-made object. The cracks in the pavement stick out with vivid clarity and I pull up, wind whistling in my ears.

It makes me wish I was a bird, carefree and far away from all the worries of reality. Closing my eyes, I float in space, lying on a bed made of clouds. Each feather in its place, effortlessly supporting me. How could the Nomicon say such things? Every human wishes they could fly and I can. What makes him, a book, think he can even _begin _to comprehend this?

I am _perfect._

_Flawless._

_Magnificent._

_Superior to all…_

A clap of thunder breaks my reverie. Below, the lights go out. One by one.

Smoke rises from the city- green, poisonous smoke. I'm choking.

**I FOUND YOU**

My form begins to change. Nose and mouth elongating, arms melting, skin growing black feathers….

"Cunningham!"

I gasp.

"Holy cheese are you okay?" It's Howard, he's halfway up the ladder.

"Howard? Buddy? Wah- What time is it?" My voice sounds like sandpaper. Looking around, I notice my room is lit by moonlight.

"I know it's late… or early depending on how you look at it, but I _cannot _sleep at my house. The girls are driving me crazy! My sister's room is right above mine and they won't shut up. I'm too scared to even move into a different room in case she decides to get me back on all the pranks I've pulled. Long story short, can I crash here tonight?"

"Of course, you shoob. Come on…" I scooch over. It's harder sharing my bed; mines a twin compared to his full mattress. But we make it work.

That night I sleep without any more dreams, but I can't shake the feeling that something sinister is watching.

* * *

a/n: this is the turning point. They have a week and a half left


	12. Theresa

My third week of high school is going well so far. It's only Wednesday and three more robots have attacked; one second hour and fifth hour on Monday, and this one right now.

I duck and roll, avoiding a slash from the robotic wolf's chainsaw. I still find it strange that students have stopped being stanked. No matter, I don't have to worry about hurting lifeless pieces of machinery.

_Wiiirrr_

Jumping up into one of the select trees on the NHS lawn with help from my wings, I taunt the bot that's trying to regain balance after completely missing me for the quadrillionth time. C'mon it just fell into the tree next to me, I can't help it.

"Looks like you're barkin' up the wrong tree, Chainsaw Werewolf!"

I won't admit it to his face, but Nomi Sensei has seriously improved my skills. And it has only been two lessons! Viceroy is gonna have to take it up a notch to catch this Ninja.

In retaliation, it slices down my tree.

"What did that poor tree ever do to you? Watch it!" I flip backwards. "I need that arm ya' know!" Theresa wrote her number on that arm and I still need to transfer it to my phone. Left arms are also useful for… who knows. Helping the right arm?

We were doing PE outside today, so I have an audience. Everyone has accepted the weirdness by now; Norrisville High has a guardian Ninja. That's that. More and more stay and watch instead of fleeing in terror. There's even a few fangirls who try to find loose feathers that I lose during the fights and put them in their hair.

Howard accused me of being a show off on Monday and I can practically hear him thinking it right now as I wave to the onlookers. Maybe I should get my sword out and finish this.

"Ninja slice!" Aw yeah baby! Who's da Ninja? I'm da Ninja! The bot crumples to the ground.

A cheer goes up from the third hour gym students.

"Anda smokebomb!"

Before I throw it down however, I spot Mrs. Driscoll's third hour science class. Hunched over on the sidewalk, they are watching ants. Science was my previous class so I know why they're out here, but not exactly what they are doing. Howard and I maybe sorta talked the entire time. The most noticeable figure in the class is Theresa.

With a new destination in mind, I complete my ritual and appear not too far from them. This is a bad idea… the Ninja hasn't seen Theresa since last week in the cafeteria. What if she she's freaked out by me? What would I do then if she ever found out Randy Cunningham is the Ninja? What if-

"Ninja!" The girl in question smiles. "What are you doing out here?"

"Oh, you know, just making sure you guys are okay. Didn't you notice the robot?" I come closer. The other students whisper excitedly to each other. Very few have tried to approach me, the exception being Debbie Kang. Go figure.

"We did, but nothing stops Mrs. Driscoll from science." She goes back to watching her piece of paper. I crouch next to her.

"What are you doing?"

"Watching to see what food sample ants prefer."

"Interesting." I stand and address the class as a whole. "The robot has been defeated and you may carry on in peace. Smokebomb!"

* * *

"Where were you Cunningham? Coach Green took attendance and I had to cover for you." Howard pulls off his gym shirt, replacing it with his usual blue tee. The fight took up most of class.

"I was making sure the science class was alright." I put my normal clothes on as well. Do you know how hard it is to keep the scarf hidden during gym class? After forgetting it last Thursday, I always make sure to transfer it to my new change of clothing.

"Making sure the class was alright or making sure Theresa was alright? I do have eyes you know," he said, looking pointedly at me while closing his locker.

"C'mon man! We're just friends."

"That's what they always say and soon you're left playing Grave Punchers solo."

"What is that supposed to mean?" I follow him out of the locker room. "Howard talk to me!"

"She sat with us at lunch that one time, you guys were at the party together… I don't know. I just didn't realize how much high school would change things. You're NNSing all the time too."

The bell rings.

"N-N-S-ing?" We join the crowd of students heading to lunch.

"Ninja no-showing," he replies, arms crossed.

"I can't help it! Ugh what do you _want_ me to do?" I don't no-show, I just show a little later than expected. Keeping the school destanked and safe is my responsibility. It's also one of the only responsibilities I take seriously, right next to being best bros with Howard.

"Just… don't get hurt, okay?" he concedes. His black eye has faded by now.

Someone hesitantly taps my arm from behind.

"Hey Randy?" Theresa's hands are clasped and once again is not meeting my eyes.

"Um, hey to you too." I stop, the flow of students splitting around us.

She glances worriedly past me. "Can I talk to you?"

"Shoot."

The moment extends longer than the sociably acceptable amount of silence. Hoboy, whatever she has to say must be serious.

With a puff of frustration, Theresa addresses Howard directly. "You know… there's gravy fries today. It'd be a shame to miss them."

His eyes light up. "Gravy fries?! Nobody told me this!" Wasting no more time with words, he takes off as fast as his short legs can carry him. Gravy fries were the stuff of legend in middle school. High schoolers would tell us the tales of these fries and laugh, leaving us hungry and dreaming of such perfection that couldn't possibly exist.

I'm about to follow when Theresa clears her throat.

"Right…" I try not to groan. Howard will never stop taunting me if he gets them and I don't!

"Earlier you said that we should play videogames sometime, can we do that today?" Her normally full, perfect smile is stunted; the corners of her mouth turned up just enough to pass as cheerful.

"Sure, like at my house? My room's a bit of a mess. I'll tell Howard and-"

"I was thinking more… you and me." Her eyes flash up and then back down.

"That works too," I say. I guess Howard was kinda rude to her the other day…

"Great! Can I have your address? I'll have to stop home first." We're the only ones left in the hall.

I write on her left arm like she did mine Monday

* * *

I quickly shove miscellaneous items into my closet and take empty dishes to the kitchen. I just got home from school, feeling bad at turning Howard down on a few rounds of Grave Punchers. He'll live. There's snacks, drinks… why am I worrying so much? I never go through all this trouble for Howard.

My mom works til 5:30. Right now it's 3:17.

She's always bugging me about making new friends; she won't mind that Theresa dropped in without warning. I think.

Honking juice I haven't showered since Monday! And this shirt's a goner even by Howard's standards. Ugh I feel so self-conscious. I'm never self-conscious. _What's your problem today Cunningham?_

It's not like this is a- no. Stay away from the D word.

_Date._

Gosh wonk it.

I only need ten minutes tops. Maybe less. One time I took a shower in two minutes and five seconds. I know because Howard timed me, but that's beside the point.

Grabbing some of the clothes I dumped in the closet (black McSkinnies, purple tee, and underwear) I rush to the bathroom. Clean clothes unceremoniously thrown onto the counter, dirty ones likewise on the floor, I turn on the water. 3:25. I can do this. No time for hair though.

"Cold cold cold that is _really _cold." I hop from foot to foot. Water takes _forever _to get warm on this end of the house. I don't finish in record time, but it had to be close.

Toweling myself off, I pull on the underwear and then do the skinny jean dance. I reach for the shirt… only to find out it's not clean.

"Are you honking kidding me right now." Without a second thought I head out the door for my room. Then the front door opens.

"I don't think the doorbell works and your neighbor…" Theresa shakes her head, spotting me. "I take it you were expecting me?" Her eyes sparkle with amusement.

She always catches me at the worst times, I swear.

"I- what? Yes. No." I take a deep breath. "Hold on a sec."

In my room I discover a clean, white t-shirt and a red beanie, because why not.

"Your tattoo is of crow wings?" She had followed me into my room. "They're so detailed."

I freeze. "You could say that." There's no way she could connect the tattoo to the Ninja, right?

She nods. "Cool. Is your mom home?"

"Not for a few hours," I say, pushing my remaining arm through the shirt's sleeve. "That okay?"

She hums. "Totally, I can't stay much longer than that anyway. So what was that game you were talking about Sunday?"

I set two bean bags in front of my TV. "Grave Punchers! I still can't believe you have never heard of it. It's only been rated the number one videogame for five years straight. Pick a number one through five."

"My parents don't let me play videogames. And… three?"

I push the corresponding disc into the system, plopping into the bean bag closest to the window. She sits next to me and picks a controller off the floor.

"That's wonk. I'd die without videogames." The game loads, _Grave Puncher 3: Live &amp; Left Punch_ flashes on the screen.

"Quick! Tell me how this works!" Theresa exclaims, scrutinizing the controller's buttons.

"The keypad lets you move and the circle on the right is for punching graves. The other circle buttons do special moves. Whoever destroys the most graves before the timer stops, wins."

"Got it. Why are the tombs in space though?"

"Shhh, just roll with it." I have to admit it's a good question.

_1_

_2_

_3_

_PUNCH!_

We play for what must be an hour or more before Theresa dramatically flops onto the floor.

"I can't take it anymore! My brain feels like fried… something. Something so fried that it would turn into honking dust if you touched it."

"Oh come one, we haven't even hit level 40 yet." I smile. The gaming life is not for everyone; only those of determination and strong willpower can master the art of sitting for hours on end, punching every last grave.

"Ugh. I think my thumbs are cramping up."

"Ready for a break? There's soda in the fridge if you want some," I offer, taking our controllers and setting them near the console.

"Sure."

"Be right back." The fridge is down the hallway and to the right. "Dr. Pepper, Cream Soda or Mt. Dew?"

"Cream Soda," she calls back. Taking out one Cream Soda and a Dr. Pepper, I shut the fridge door with my foot.

"Catch."

Theresa catches the can easily. "Your soda selection is really random by the way." The cans let out a hiss as they're opened.

"Not really. My favorite is Dr. Pepper, Mom likes Cream Soda, and Howard is a Mt. Dew guy." Howard comes over so often that he's practically family. Mom buys a lot of food specifically for him.

"You and Howard are really close aren't you?" She asks. We sit on the small, blue couch by my bedroom door.

"Yup, been friends for as long as I can remember."

"Would you be hurt and angry if he betrayed you in some way? But would you forgive him later?" She twangs the can tab with a fingernail.

I think about it. "He isn't perfect; we have arguments about stuff often, but it never gets in the way of our friendship. Why do you ask?"

"To be honest, I didn't come here just for Grave Punchers. I need someone to talk to." She looks at me hopefully. "I usually talk with Debbie, but she wasn't there when it happened. And Juggo and Dave… You see my problem right?"

I really don't, but I nod anyway. All this beating around the bush is making me nervous.

"Anyway, haven't you noticed that Julian still hasn't shown up for school? It's been almost a week. I was pretty mad at him for some time, but now I'm worried."

"Huh. Yeah, I guess he hasn't." I remembered to look for him last Friday, not so much this week.

"Julian and I have known each other since we were four. There was something wrong with him that week, he was acting strange," she continues. "He was so obsessed over the monsters and the Ninja and revenge. He's never wanted to hurt anyone before. Jules is friendly, people just have a hard time accepting him."

I never knew they were so close. I'm not jealous. I'm really not.

Theresa continues. "I've forgiven him… I just want to make sure he's okay. Somehow, he got caught up in all the weird stuff happening at the school. The Ninja came over and talked to our class today. It made me think: he was fighting a robot. I wouldn't be surprised if Julian actually could do magic, but robots? Julian wasn't alone in this plot. That's why I need to talk to the Ninja, again. He has to know what's going on and maybe what happened to Julian."

"But the robots started after Julian was gone and no students have turned since." I straighten my back, alarmed.

"I know, I'm grasping at straws, but the two are connected. I can feel it. Debbie says I could make a great reporter someday," she adds.

"Wait, you talked to Kang about this?" Soda finished, we set the empty cans on the floor.

"Indirectly. I only asked if she was able to interview the Ninja. I didn't want her investigating too much into Thursday; I think 'destruction of property' could get onto our permanent records."

"Was she? Able to interview him, I mean." I question, though I already know the answer.

"Not a word. That's why I need to talk to you. It's a shot in the dark, but when you ran into the cafeteria Friday, did you see or hear anything that could be useful?" We make eye contact, her hand resting over mine. "Anything at all?"

I consider her request for a moment. Even I do not know where Julian is. However, I might be able to assuage her fears.

"Maybe. After he saved me from being hit by a McSnackable, he gave me a way to contact him in the future."

"Really? How?!" Theresa grips my wrist.

"Um, it's a secret, but I think I can arrange a meeting." Out of the corner of my eye, I notice the Nomicon flashing.

"You'd really do that for me?"

"Of course."

"Thank you!"

Time seems to skip; one moment we're talking, the next, her lips are touching mine. It only lasts for a few seconds and goes no further than that.

It's my first kiss.

"Sorry, I got a little carried away…" Her cheeks are pink and I'm sure mine match.

"Don't be." The boldness of my words surprise myself. What was I saying just a few hours before?

Apparently impatient, Nomi sends some 'words of wisdom' (note my sarcasm) via the doodles instead of waiting for me to be sucked into the book.

_When a ninja chooses a course of action, he must prepare to accept the consequences._

How honking fantastic.

"Well, thank you for letting me come over and helping me. Next time, you'll have to come to my house." She stands.

"Does this mean you're leaving?"

"Yeah, my mom wanted me to be home in time for dinner," Theresa elaborated with a hint of unhappiness.

"Want me to walk you home?"

"Sure."

* * *

This doesn't even qualify as romance im so sorry as an ace who's never dated I'm the least qualified to be writing this. I keep trying to make romantic scenarios but they end up as plot material.

And thanks for not getting mad about my sporadic updates


	13. -removed-

_removed_


	14. Things go Horribly Wrong

I had arranged a meeting between the Ninja and Theresa for Thursday after school. When I told her this during the passing period, she had wondered how I got ahold of the Ninja so fast. I shrugged and switched topics, realizing how hard it would be to pull this off. I don't actually know where Julian is, probably with the Sorcerer, but can I really tell her that? I definitely don't want to worry her when I don't know all the facts.

Julian could be doing just fine, hiding out wherever creepy goths hide out at. Caves? Abandoned buildings? Gaveyards? No idea, but probably unlikely. He had disappeared in the trademark green smoke… I replay the scene.

Howard and Dave holding off the Chimeras, Julian and I struggling, my hands around his throat… Then he disappeared.

Wait.

Julian didn't even have the orb at the time. I had been too distracted that night, but the more I think of it now the more confident I am that he had dropped it. That means the Sorcerer must have recalled Julian. If so, then what happened to the orb?

Eh, nothing has come of it so far. Maybe Slimovitz is using it as a lawn ornament.

That aside, all evidence points to Julian and the Sorcerer being together. I still don't want to tell Theresa though. And then adding McFist into the equation? Theresa and Debbie are friends after all, this would make a great story; I trust Theresa, but I trust Debbie's interrogation skills more. Best to say the Ninja has everything under control and that he would find her friend ASAP. It's to the point, impersonal… safe.

I shut my locker. Alright, I gotta get out of here before-

"Hey. Cunningham."

Howard.

"Heeey buddy. Was'up?"

"What's up?! Were you trying to ditch me?" He squints suspiciously at me.

"No!" I sigh. "I just have a quick thing to do and then we're still totally on for Charlie Cluckers." Howard had found a coupon yesterday for the diner that expires today so he figured we might as well use it.

"I'll come with you then," he says matter of factly.

"I have to do this alone, I'll be right back I swear." Ignoring the look of hurt in his eyes, I join the mob of students, rushing to the door that will take me to the back of the school.

Rounding the corner, I see Theresa is already waiting for the Ninja. Stepping out of her line of sight, I concentrate on my wings. Like a person awakening from slumber, they unfurl slowly.

With a quick addition of the Norisu scarf, the Ninja leaps into the air and onto the neighboring school. How should I make my entrance? Casual, dark and mysterious, or a little on the showy side?

The decision is made for me as a cloud drifts away from the sun. The light hits me from behind, my shadow's outstretched wings cast right in front of Theresa. Dramatic entrance it is then.

She whirls around to look up at the source. "Ninja!"

"Yes, it is I! The-" _Ninja of Norrisville!_ A gust of wind catches me unaware. "Holy cheese!" I practically fall off the roof head first, but I manage a shaky landing that I pretend was purposeful. She covers her mouth, barely stifling a giggle.

I cross my arms, looking anywhere but her. "I meant to do that."

Theresa hums. "Of course."

"Anyway," I draw the word out, "This kid…um… Randy said you wanted to talk to me?"

Her posture straightens. "Oh yes! I think… I know who was responsible for students turning into monsters."

"Chimeras."

"What?" Theresa tilts her head slightly.

"Sorry, I call them that sometimes…" Ugh. I'm really screwing this up.

"Like from mythology? Cool." Theresa tugs at the hem of her dress. "If I tell you who it is, you won't hurt him, right?"

I doubt I could really hurt him at this point. Julian may look like a dweeby shoob, but he's bound to have increased in power since I last saw him.

"I swear on my honor as a Ninja that I will settle this issue as peacefully as possible."

Pausing a moment before answering, she nods. "His name is Julian Magico" _**(mah-hee-co)**_

"And Randy said you wanted me to find him?" I need to speed this along, Howard is gonna flip if I keep him waiting much longer.

"He told you? That is, if it's not too inconvenient… Julian didn't do the robots though. I think he got involved with the wrong crowd… Please don't hurt him." The last words were choked, her voice wavering.

"Shh, it's okay. I have this under control," I lie. "Just stay calm. Your information has been very helpful." I resist the urge to lay a hand on her shoulder.

"Really?"

"Yup, and you're right. This plot is bigger than him." This seemed to please her. "So tell that Randy guy if you learn anything more, okay?"

"You can count on me!" Her smile is forced. It makes me all the more determined to get to the bottom of the Sorcerer's scheming. I mean honestly, what is he even accomplishing? Terrorizing a high school? I suppose he wants his revenge on the Ninja for locking him up.

"Good. Smokebomb!"

Back on the school's roof, I change back to my normal outfit. The Sorcerer has to reveal himself soon! This 'game' has gone on long enough as it is.

"So that was your 'quick thing' hm?"

"Wha? Howard how did you get up here?" I exclaim.

"There was a ladder." He nods in its general direction.

"Hm. But yeah, Theresa wanted to talk to the Ninja. Ready for Charlie Cluckers?"

"Duh! And by the way, you're paying."

"Don't I always?" Mom gives me ten bucks a week, plus I have generous relatives that give me cash on the holidays. Apparently this makes me Howard's personal piggy bank. I don't mind though.

That moment, a colossal roar seems to shake the Earth.

"Honking juice! The cheese was that?!" Howard covers his ears.

"If I didn't know better I would say it was a dinosaur." Faint screams could be heard from the lake a ways behind the school. Lake LaRusso is hidden by a row a trees so I can't confirm it. "Howard I need to check this out first."

"C'mon! Stop NSSing and leaving me alone!" Howard pouted.

"Well come on then!" McFist probably made another robot. I think the Wave Slayers were practicing at the lake today. Though ski season isn't until after winter, the team likes to get a head start despite the chill. That dedication is why they always win- or so I've heard. I've only been to one of their races.

Without a second thought, I jump right off the roof, changing once again as I go.

"Cunningham!"

He'll catch up. Eventually. There's just something exhilarating about jumping off a mcfreaking building and then flying at a speed faster than I could ever run to battle something straight out of science fiction.

Howard will be fine taking the slow way. Alone…

He's right. I kinda do ditch him a lot. (Though I'm sure if he could do this he'd ditch me too.)

I bet five bucks I'll finish off the robot before he even gets there. Then we will have some quality bro time at Charlie Cluckers.

Clearing the tree tops, I nearly fall out of the air in shock.

_A Chimera._

Either that or Nessie is real and is living in Lake LaRusso. The chimera is the ugliest shade of green with an equally awful shade of yellow for the webbing on its four arms and spikes on its back. Dirty blond hair drips down its (his?) pointed face. Teeth sharp as a shark. He's also ten times my height in length.

The Wave Slayer team is cowering under picnic tables, behind trees. I land on one of the said tables.

"Have no fear! The Ninja is OOOF!" I gasp as the chimera's webbed tail smacks me to the sand. I forgot how much more chimera battles hurt since I can't kill them. My hand wipes the grit off my face, coming back with a smear of blood. Destanking this one is going to be tricky.

"Ninja chain sickle!" I yell, swinging it at the incoming three-fingered limb. The chain wraps around his wrist. I duck under the other arm from the same side. His frog-like arms are so long they can reach me on the beach even though he's in the water!

With sudden inspiration, I keep hold of the chain sickle, flying onto the chimera's back in between two spikes.

"Yoohoo! I betcha can't get me!" All four arms wildly reach for me and fail because they are not flexible enough. Arms as close as they will get, I fly around the remaining two wrists and back again. Wings straining to oppose the chimera's mighty force, I yank on the chain. He falls backwards, limbs effectively tied together.

Unfortunately, I go down with him, shocked by the cold water. The lake is murky from the stanked student's thrashing and my wings are heavy, out of their element.

Which way is up?

A sharp pain jolts through my leg and I'm abruptly in the air again. Too stunned to flap, I fall on the shore like a regular human. The chimera's bloody maw leers mere inches from my face.

This is the end.

"I command you to stop!"

I weakly flop my head to look in the direction of the voice. Howard is holding up a smallish drawstring bag.

"Stop!"

Looks like I lost that five bucks.

When the unnamed chimera doesn't move, he reaches into the bag and carefully pulls out… a green ball? The chimera jerks away from me, green mist flowing out of him. Shrinking like a deflating balloon, the aquatic creature becomes a well-built senior. I think he's the captain of the Wave Slayers.

The mist is absorbed by the ball and Howard replaces it in the bag.

"Cunningham! Oh my cheese oh my cheese oh my cheese no no NO!" Howard hyperventilates, gripping my hand.

"Howard… what was that?" I ask. It seems really important, but I can't quite remember why. My leg hurts.

"Never mind that! You're going to be okay." His voice is shaky and is not reassuring. Déjà vu much. Because… this happened before right? Howard is just a worried mother hen who freaks out over any injury. Though, I swear if it broke my leg I'm gonna sue. I try to push myself up to see the damage.

"Don't!" Howard pushes a hand in front of my eyes, but it's too late.

"The scarf can fix it… Tell me it can fix it." I keep my voice calm, the reality of the situation eluding me.

Half my leg is gone. Bit off below the knee.

Gone. Not there. Absent. Missing.

I grip the scarf around my face, as if to squeeze the magic out of it.

"The scarf can fix it," Howard repeats. I close my eyes, feeling the darkness coming to claim me. He lets go of my hand.

"Don't leave me," I mumble faintly.

"I'm not! I just have to stop the bleeding!"

The darkness moves. It is not the metaphorical darkness of a life ending, but something tangible. A familiar itch replaces the pain in my leg. I panic, finding enough energy to open my eyes. Howard, with his shirt half ripped, and I watch in horror as the bloody stump turns black. Black bones erupt from the gaping wound and are agonizingly coved by black muscle.

I can't watch. My nails dig into my best friends arm. I bite my lip until it bleeds too.

The process ends and whatever is there now is definitely not human. Still human shaped, the skin is rough and scaly and its foot is clawed.

"We need to get out of here." Howard states. So far we have miraculously not been spotted by the Wave Slayer team.

I stand up. The demon thing supports my weight. I spit in disgust, removing the scarf.

"Agreed." My McSkinnies didn't recover from being bitten off, so I wrapped the scarf around the leg to hide it. "The Ninja magic didn't do this."

"You mean the Sorcerer?" Howard asks meekly. Poor guy has a weak stomach; I'm surprised he didn't puke.

I nod. "I have to talk to the Nomicon. I'm sorry, but Charlie Cluckers is cancelled."

"I'm coming with you! You're in no shape to walk home by yourself," Howard says adamantly.

I was wrong. Howard would never leave me like I leave him.

* * *

_a/n Thanks for waiting! School has been terribly busy. Tbh this chapter was a little rushed. Credit goes to LilianaDragonshard for Julian's last name. And check out the poll on my page for the options for my next fanfiction! I plan to wrap this up by june 17th_


	15. The Orb

I walk home with a steely determination. I push all thoughts of the battle behind me. I walk. One foot in front of the non-existent other. Howard keeps pace beside me, opening his mouth then saying nothing. The atmosphere is too quiet and my thoughts are too loud.

"Talk to me. Tell me a joke- something." He looks up in surprise.

"Seriously? Um, ok," Howard scratches the back of his head, then grins slyly. "Hey Cunningham."

"What."

"Look under there!" Howard exclaims, pointing vaguely in the other direction.

I take a good look at our surroundings: suburban houses, the road, mailboxes…? "Huh?"

"No really look under there! I can't believe what I'm seeing!" If I hadn't been so distracted, I might've noticed his sarcasm.

"Under where Howard!?" I say through gritted teeth, hands in the air.

"Haha I made you say underwear!" He practically doubles over with laughter. Despite everything I chuckle as well.

"What the juice man? Come up with that yourself?"

"Nah. I learned it at the Norrisville Local Library."

"And why were you at the library? You hate books."

"Some things should remain a mystery," He replies cryptically.

I roll my eyes. "Whatever." I have to admit it's a pretty good joke. It also alleviated the oppressive feeling of utter doom a bit.

We're at my house in no time. "Moooom!" No answer. Good. I sling my satchel onto the couch and rush to my room, trusting Howard to close the door. The Nomicon is sitting right where I left it, flashing furiously. I open the book just as Howard walks in behind me, shloomping us both.

The paper figures and doodles aren't welcoming as they used to be. The doodles form hands and grab for the leg, uncovering it. A samurai tries to slice Howard's head off. Before we land, an unseen force pushes us so that we fall on our faces in the dojo.

"The juice? You told me you found a Ninja book, but not that it does _this?_" Howard picks himself off the ground. "Shame our textbooks can't do this."

I shrug.

_I felt a disturbance through our bond. It reeks of the Sorcerer. _

Nomi looks anything but cool and composed. If he wasn't the only guy in here, I'd never recognize him with his age shifting. He is still a young man, but his bright red hair is mussed with a gray streak on one side, eyebrows knitted. Aw, he does care.

"Is he that Nomi senpai you're always going on about?"

I groan. "Nomi sensei, Howard. It's an important difference." Pretending that did _not _just happen I turn to my teacher. "What bond?"

_The teacher/pupil bond that allows me to protect you. Like the time I, via the scarf, healed you._

"So you're saying you didn't do this?" I put the leg forward, knowing the answer already. Hoo boi. Nomi doesn't like the wings; how's he going to feel about this?

His expression is priceless, I wish I had a camera. His words are written out the equivalent of a censored cuss word: all random symbols. After a minute, he dares to touch it and pulls back like it burned him.

_I thought I stopped the infection. The demon. _

"The Sorcerer?" I verify. I glance anxiously at my friend swatting at probing doodles.

_Not exactly. The Evil One does not just manipulate the physical forms of humans. Each transformation bonds a demon to their body, not their soul mind you. If that were the case nothing you could do could reverse the process. You have a bird demon, the Tengu. _

It makes sense… I shiver from disgusted. I feel violated now more than ever. "Is there anything you can do about this?"

_I am afraid not. Your human leg is lost to you._

I am going to have a honking bird leg. Forever.

"Kinda ironic considering you're scared of chickens," Howard states helpfully.

"For the last time I'm not part chicken!"

Nomi looks distastefully at us.

_Speaking of such things, what is _he _doing here? An agent of the Sorcerer within my pages!? I think not!_

Nomi draws his katana, pointing it at Howard. "Hey man, watch where you point that thing!"

"Hold on a sec! He's my friend!" I push the tip of the weapon away.

_Can you not feel it? He has a Sorcerer's power ball._

The doodles freeze and poof out of existence. Howard stares at the wooden floor like it's a new Grave Puncher game, with undivided attention.

"An orb thing? Howard…?" This can't be true! If he did he would be like Julian.

"I picked it up after the fight with Julian. I was going to tell you about it but…" he trails off and takes out a little bag. It looks so familiar… he had had it on the beach! He had saved me twice now. But that means-!

"I know what you're thinking! And no I did not become some crazy psycho, I don't even hardly touch it." Howard crossed his arms.

_You must get rid of it immediately. Its intrinsic connection to its master makes it very dangerous. In all likelihood, he is probably able to sense and track it_

I have not known Nomi very long, but fear is recognizable on all faces. Fear that the power ball will lead the Sorcerer and McFist right to him.

_Leave and dispose of it. Come back later for training Ninja, without him. _

He looks pointedly at Howard. Swiftly grabbing the end of his cloak, Nomi draws it up with a flourish, like a magician making his grand exit. Red smoke fills the dojo and our minds return to our bodies in my room.

I am laying on my stomach, head resting on the ancient book. Howard is laying on me, head resting on my butt.

"Ugh dude ge'off," I groan. Wood flooring does not make the best place to lay down.

Howard obliges. "Disgusting. When did you last wash these pants?"

"Some things should remain a mystery," I reference from earlier. Encouraged by his eye roll, I continue. "I actually have no idea. I haven't done laundry in-"

"No stop! You're right. Some things should stay unknown." He stares down at the small, seemingly innocent, bag. "Do we really have to get rid of it?"

"Nomi said-"

"I don't care what he said! Nomi-Shnomi has a stick up his cheese hole and doesn't recognize its potential!"

"Shh Howard! He might hear you!" I pick up the Nomicon and pretend like I'm an adult trying to keep a small child from hearing a bad word.

"Honestly Cunnigham! It's fine. The ball stays in the bag, safe and sound, until I really need it. The only times I touched was when the semi nearly hit me and at the beach."

"But what about the whole tracking thing?" I hate to admit it, but maybe he does have a point.

"I've had it for a week and we're still here. Besides Buttermaker, no one has even been stanked in the last week." He grins smugly, knowing his argument is good. "Plus using the villain's weapon against him is a classic move."

"Fiiine. I just won't tell Nomi." I'm slightly concerned about the way he's stroking the bag. Eh, he does weird stuff all the time.

We instinctually wander over to the TV and gaming console. I'm not sure what disc is in it at the moment.

We play for a half hour, but our hearts aren't in the game. Howard hits the pause button.

"I destanked that senior earlier… who says the same can't be done to you?"

My mouth drops open. "Howard… that's genius!" I could finally just be myself again! That would also mean no more flying; I think back wistfully to my last flight. It also means partying at the beach is back on. No one wants to see a guy with a bird leg in swim trunks.

"Told ya I'm a mastermind."

"You've never said that before."

"Just did." He upends the bag, power ball rolling into his palm. He rubs its polished surface with a thumb. "Um… undo-o chicken leg-o?"

I roll the pant leg up to see if it worked. "I don't think that's how it works bro."

He makes a frustrated noise and closes his eyes. After a tense moment, the ball glows. Dark, oily green drops of sludge start to roll off my alien appendage. My wings are forced out of my back, painfully similar to that night with Julian.

Howard opens his eyes- they are bright green instead of his chestnut brown.

"Buddy?" I'm scared. "Can you hear me?"

No response. Inch by inch I'm slowly being dragged toward them. The matter is coming off faster now and I still can't see pink skin. Nomi said my leg was gone for good. Without this one, would I not have one at all?

"Howard!"

He snaps out of it, dropping the power ball. I kick it to the other side of the room with the bad foot.

"I… I don't know what happened. Cunningham-" I cut Howard off with a hug. I'm just really happy that didn't end worse.

"You tried that's all that matters."

He hisses, gently pushing me away and cradling his hand. There's a little burn mark from where he held the ball.

"I'll get some ice."

* * *

Without much of a choice, I return to the book later. Howard is conked out on my bed and won't notice. This time, I'm at the base of a waterfall. Golden koi swim in the pool beneath.

My teacher is practicing with a bo staff, twirling it in dizzying, complex formations. Simultaneously, he is jumping from rock to slippery rock, never once looking down. I wonder why he practices when he can never leave the book.

_I was planning on teaching you this today. However, I sense your mind is far too troubled to concentrate. _

"The bond thing again?"

He stops the staff.

_No. The frown on your face speaks volumes. _I scowl harder. _Being a Ninja isn't just about the physical actions, he or she must also be at peace with oneself. Today, we are going to talk._

"About what?"

_About whatever you would like. Though the conversation will most likely be more engaging and beneficial if we stay on relatable topics._

I will away my shoes, perks of this mind-scape, and then scrunch up my nose. Funny that I could forget like that. I put back one shoe and dip my only foot into the pool of water. Curious koi nibble on my toes.

"I suppose Grave Puncher is off the list then? Well, I do have one thing I was wondering about. Aren't ninjas supposed to have masks or something? You want me to keep my identity a secret and yet my face is mostly exposed. How does that even work?" This has been on my mind every time I transform. Surely someone would recognize me.

The consciousness in human form sits across from me on a rock, bo staff resting in his lap.

_Humans do not trust others who wear masks, literally or metaphorically. They equate that with something to hide. I alter their memories so they can see your face, but not remember it. The Ninja is the savior of the people and he cannot do his job if those people do not trust him_

I mull that one over. Makes sense. But I'm the Ninja, and as long as the Sorcerer exists, it'll be my job to fight him. How long will this last? All of freshman year? High school? Life?

_I know what you and your friend did. Do not be discouraged, a villain's curse can be the hero's blessing. Try to make the most of it._

I stare at him. "Has anyone told you you're a stalker? And honking confusing?"

_I told you before, I can see what you see. _

My face turns red. "…Everything?"

_Unfortunately, yes._

Yup, definitely don't want this the rest of my life.

* * *

_a/n Don't be afraid to review, kay? Your words of support (and criticism) really help with my writing! Also, another friendly reminder that there's a poll on my profile for my next fic which may be my last multi chapter for this fandom! The options are the continuation of Level 1 or not-a-cop's 9__th__ grade sorcerer, a weinerham gang au, a sequel to wings or any other suggestion you may have!_

_Words of wisdom by nomi credit to __finaldeos_


	16. Revenge

"So what do you say kid? Your friend or the scarf?" McFist's mechanical arm extends towards me, so sure in the choice I will make. Three long strides and I could give him want he wants. I watch the bubbles drifting in the green, life supporting liquid in the arm. The brain and eyes that it supports are so much more unnerving now that I know the truth. The eyes stare, never blinking because of the lack of eyelids.

"No."

* * *

"Cunningham, can we _please _just enjoy this field trip? It's not every day that we get out of school for half a day!" Howard whines as we walk from our first hour class to the bus. I groan as we push through the double doors. Summer is making one last comeback; this is the hottest it's been since August and I certainly didn't dress for it. Unfortunately, I cannot take off my hoodie without revealing the tips of the wing tattoos.

"And I _will _enjoy it! I will enjoy snooping around looking for evidence of the Sorcerer," I say. I didn't get nearly enough time at the company party; I'll just have to be sneakier this time.

This Wednesday snuck up on me pretty fast. I almost didn't get my permission slip in on time.

"Ok, so let's say McFist and the Sorcerer _are _working together, why would he be at the factory? Wouldn't someone notice? Heck, even my dad would probably notice." Howard chuckles. "Tall green men should be pretty easy to spot."

We sit in the middle/back of the bus. If you sit too far back you'll be the last ones off and if you sit in the front you'll be next to the teachers. Both Mrs. Driscoll (accompanied by her husband Jerry) and P Slimz (finally recovered from the TPing) are supervising the tour through McFist Industries. NHS believes that field trips to local areas will help us have a greater appreciation of the city or something. We also go to the Museum of Silt later on in the year. It's really boring, but it's next to the volcano so I might be able to work with that.

Howard calls the window seat.

"But who knows when I'll be able to get into McFist Industries again! C'mon bro, this will be way more fun than the tour, trust me," I continue from earlier.

"Ugh. You're no fun anymore," Howard says grumpily, looking out the window.

"How is breaking rules less fun than doing what you're supposed to Howard?" I gesture with my hands to emphasize my confusion.

"Cuz there's work involved! You're not sneaking off for fun, you're working."

"Work can be fun," I offer up weakly.

"Nope."

I give up, sinking down until my shins are flat against the seatback in front of us. My head ends being at about Howard's shoulder height. I look up at him as he clicks the bus window down. It, along with the other students who did the same, provides fresh air to the stuffy interior.

"I have to try." Who knows how much more I, and others, will lose if the Sorcerer keeps this up. I need to find him.

The bus is very noisy. I can hear Bucky banging on his triangle up front, girls are screaming, P Slimz is telling everyone to calm down…

"Yo Howard, what's going on up there?" I ask. Classmates are yelling "There it is!" and "Get it!" with varying levels of terror.

"I think a bee got into the bus," he says, totally unconcerned.

I poke my head out into the aisle for a better look. The principal is holding a sneaker in hand -not his own- squinting his eyes, and hunting for the alleged bee. Rosie **(NG with blond hair and long eyelashes)** slowly switches to another seat, pointing at her closed window.

WHAM.

P Slimz bangs the heel of the shoe on the glass. In unison, we cheer for our victory. Humans: 1 Bee: 0. I pull my head out of the aisle. Howard is allergic to bees so I'm glad it was taken care of. Shrugging my hoodie away from my neck, I tilt my head forward. The breeze from the open windows feels amazing on the exposed skin. I sure hope McFist keeps his place air conditioned.

A faint buzzing puts me on high alert. He had missed it! I straighten, placing my feet back on the floor. Howard slams his hand on the lower pane of glass. I turn just in time to see him brush a dead hornet onto the floor with his gloved hand. The bee's luck had run out.

"It's hot out! Why are you wearing a glove? And like, just one glove. Not even a pair." I reach for his hand, but he pulls away.

"I could say the same thing about your choice of apparel," Howard returns.

"You know why." Will (can) things go back to normal when (if) I defeat the Sorcerer? It's a question I ask myself often.

We are let off the bus in front of the main doors. A robo ape greets us and we're led in a different direction than I had gone for the party. To my dismay, instead of being allowed to roam as a group, we are packed into a series of cars similar to a roller coaster train. The organized set up will make it much more difficult to sneak away. I strategically choose a seat in the back.

"And here you can see happy McFist employees manufacturing some of your favorite foods. Like McMeatStache- the mustache flavored meat snack," the robo ape droned on, air quoting the word 'meat'.

It's been a whole fifteen minutes and the tour is basically all stuff you can find online. Where's the secret lab and dirty secrets? Actually, I do know where the former is.

We watch the processed meat travel sown the conveyor belt, cut by saws and stamped into mustaches. Howard is clearly having a great time; they had passed out free samples.

"They taste just like mustaches!" he exclaims. "You gonna eat yours?"

I hand it to him. "Knock yourself out."

"Ever stare up at the stars and wonder where sand comes from? Find out at our next stop."

The teachers make corny puns, which I don't pay attention to, and everyone groans. The ape pauses before continuing the ride.

"See? Even Doug is having a good time! You need to snap out of this or so help me…" Howard's threat hangs empty as the robotic tour guide makes an announcement.

"Except for Randy Cunningham. The Boss would like to see him in his office."

I stand up, my knees shaking only a little. He knows. Stepping out of the car and onto the platform, another robo ape waits for me. Wonk it, I was hoping for some element of surprise, but I should have known Julian would snitch.

"Oooo, someone's in trouble," Doug says mockingly.

"Shut up Doug!" He is the most irritating person I know, and that's saying something.

"I'll go with him! Buddy system and all that. Gotta make sure he looks both ways before crossing the hallway!" Howand stands next to me.

Before the teachers can protest, the tour continues, leaving us on our own.

"You owe me big time for this," Howard whispers.

I smile. Knew I could count on him.

The silent walk to wherever we're going is nearly unbearable. We pass robots and humans alike and go up a few levels to an office like area. A secretary pushes a button on her desk and the robo ape leaves. Without a word, but with an expression of pity, the lady gestures for us to continue on through a mechanical sliding door that had opened.

Everything has led up to this moment. I will finally face my enemies and stop them from… actually I'm still not sure what their goal is. Whatever it is, I bet it's evil.

We walk through the doorway, expecting an army or something, but McFist is casually filling out paperwork at his desk. Viceroy is at his side, quietly murmuring. I never thought about how he might fit in to this. Of course he designs the robots, however does this make him more or less of a threat then McFist?

The door hisses shut, trapping us in the expansive room. The only light comes from a large triangular window directly behind his desk. The desk is a solid hundred feet away.

McFist looks up. "Ah, how good of you to join me. Please, take a seat."

My footsteps echo in the sparsely furnished metal room, eyes narrowed with steely determination. Howard trails quietly behind.

I do not sit in the offered chair.

"So rebelious, how am I supposed to negotiate with you like this hm?" The prominent man swipes the papers to the side and folds his hands neatly in the subsequent cleared space. "No matter, one way or another, when you leave this room I will have what I want."

"Oh yeah? I'll never deal with the likes of you." I look around for show. "And it looks like your partner in world domination isn't here to back you up." It's so obvious that he's hiding something.

He laughs. It's a hollow, bone chilling laugh. Howard and I laugh along uneasily. McFist's laughter cuts off suddenly and it's then I realize my mistake. He doesn't blink. No seriously, I even stare at him just to make sure- his eyes stay wide open. The effect is unsettling, but something else is off too. There's something very wrong about this.

"Did you boys enjoy the tour so far?" I'm thrown by the friendly turn of conversation, but Howard embraces it.

"Aw man, can I just say that I'm your biggest fan? The McMeatStache, the McStachle, the McPooper… your products are the most bruce ever. And saying that, maybe I could get more free samples? Being a huge fan and all." He finishes with a slightly devious expression, leaning forward in his chair.

Never underestimate Howard's love of getting stuff for free.

"Oh you will get a free sample all right," He then turns to make an aside to Viceroy. "Is it ready?"

The purple clad scientist nods and walks out through a door I hadn't noticed before which closes seamlessly.

"As you can see," McFist is addressing me, "this is a very large, very successful company. I'm a well-respected figure in Norrisville."

I snort at that one.

"And it would be unfortunate for something to happen to you while on your school field trip. I might get some bad press, but ultimately, money talks. So, are you sure you will not 'deal with the likes of me'?"

His grin is that of a crocodile and now I finally comprehend what exactly felt so wrong. McFist irises are an unnatural, bright shade of green. I don't think this man is McFist.

I've never been so scared in my life. More scared than when I broke my mom's vase as a kid, more scared than when I had a bad argument with Howard and we didn't talk for a week, more scared than when I fought the chimeras and lost my leg.

And all I can do is stand in terrified silence.

"Having trouble deciding? I know what will help. Your friend has a terrible disease right now."

I whip my head around to Howard. He's scared now too, though he would never admit it.

"Funny. It is awfully similar to yours." The man continues.

I don't have a disease, what is he talking about? I voice my question aloud before I stop to think that maybe I don't want to hear the answer.

"Cunningham…" Howard pulls off the glove I had noticed earlier. There's an angry mark on his palm and it's no coincidence that it's the same hand he held the powerball in. Upon closer inspection, small orange feathers dot his hand.

"What did you do?!" I scream at the being with McFist's body.

"I did nothing. You should not have messed with things you do not understand. Hand over the Norisu scarf and my chaos pearl, and I can save you both," he pauses to let the information sink in. "In fact, it is amazing that you both have been able to fight the Tengu off for so long."

"But if you have the scarf, then there would be no one to protect the city! You would be free to take over!"

"No kidding captain obvious," Howard mutters.

"Can't you see I already have? Norrisville is dependent on McFist Industries! I possess the body of the most powerful man in this wretched city; the greedy fool actually thought I would give him some god-like power for freeing me and agreed to fuse the remains from my rotting body to himself!"

The Sorcerer slams McFist's mechanical fist onto the desk, his jaw trembling with anger. The eyeballs connected to the floating brain in the hand watch me. I resist the sickening feeling in my gut telling me to hork up my breakfast. While demons (_Yōkai__) _are basically immortal the Sorcerer's rare condition of being only half demon (_han'yo) __must have let him live for eighty years in the underground prison, but not spared him from decay._

_Unconsciously, Howard and I both had backed away from the insane businessman demon combo. He calms down momentarily and extends his arm. _

"So what do you say, kid? Your friend, or the scarf?"

I wish I could say I weighed both options equally and chose the most logical answer. Howard or the city. One person verses the entirety of Norrisville.

Why can't I have both?

"No."

The Sorcerer fumes; Mcfist's face turns a beet red.

_"YOU SEE WHAT THEY DID TO ME? THE BLASTED NORISU DESTROYED ME AND NOW I MUST RETURN THE FAVOR!" The Sorcerer heaves his new, short, broad body onto the desk and shouts for Viceroy to release the 'Kumo'._

Another hidden door opens and a grotesque, purple spider that must be twice my height spills out. Two legs are connected to its abdomen and four smaller ones are arranged on its long neck. Its head is almost human: the mouth in stretched wide and full of teeth, and a top hat sits on stringy blue hair.

"Julian," I breathe. I'm so sorry Theresa.

"Sweet cheese, I'm outta here." Howard runs to the door we came through and beats on it, begging for it to open.

"Slave! I want the scarf!" The Sorcerer points to me.

My cheese is sooo wonked.

* * *

_a/n: Muahahaha! And yeah I wish I could have finished this before vacation but whatevs. There'll be one more chapter and an epilogue I think. Please review! Reviews fuel me lol_

_its 1am kill me now_


	17. How it Ends

Sometimes, reality doesn't feel real. I'll be doing something, like standing in front of the bathroom mirror and getting ready for school, and it'll feel strange. It's as if I'm in a dream and I know that it's a dream, but can't wake up.

It is real though.

There _is_ a demon possessed businessman yelling on top of a desk. And there _is_ a fellow classmate who is now a hellish giant spider heading straight towards me with murder in his eyes.

Whoop-dee-doo. Lucky me.

The spider chimera runs full speed through the area I used to be, first set of arms outstretched and fangs bared. I had put the scarf on just in time. My wings flap steadily, keeping me aloft for the time being. He circles below me and I can see a plan forming in his beady eyes.

* * *

The Sorcerer grins. He was so close to getting his revenge! Too bad the body transfer had made him weak, it was all he could do to make the semi-corporeal body of his old self to fight the previous ninja. Without his true form, he would never attain the same level of power again. However, there was more than one type of power. The political power he wields in his new host made up for whatever he had lost. People now do his bidding willingly and love him for it. Being 'human' was something the Sorcerer could get used to.

* * *

The chimera's numerous eyes blink in confusion. How was it supposed to catch something from the air?

I watch as it scurries up the wall and I feel fairly safe for the time being. Once I figure out how to unstank Julian, handling the Sorcerer shouldn't be too bad. He wants to negotiate? How about you leave us alone and then I won't punch you in the honking face? Sounds fair.

My train of thought caused me to lose sight of the Chimera.

Out of nowhere, something forces me to the cold, unforgiving floor.

"Aw cheese!" I finger a strand of the gooey white stuff that's pinning me on the floor, similar to a net. A horrible idea comes to me. "Is this a web? Schnasty, that came out of its butt!"

I hear Howard snicker. At least someone is enjoying this.

Fortunately, the wings had taken the worst of it, leaving my arms free to pull out my sword and cut my way out. Unfortunately, the wings had taken the worst of it and flying is no longer an option. The feathers are all stuck together and trying to fly is pulling them out. It's like when someone plucks a strand of hair off your head, only more painful.

The chimera lowers itself from its position on the ceiling by the way of a strand of silk. I'm glad I got the Tengu instead of whatever the juice Julian got. It's like Spiderman gone wrong.

The fight continues. I slash with the sword, defend with the eskrima and confuse with the smokebombs. Of course I use other weapons in my arsenal too. Chimera Julian's sticky hands wrested far too many weapons from my grasp so I had to improvise as I discovered the limits of the suit. Only one sword was available and maybe two copies of the smaller tools. The bombs and balls appeared endless though.

The chimera seems to dislike the 'hot balls' the most. Its flames dissolve his webs and sting his sensitive eyes. The hot balls show no sign of dying out despite the lack of fuel. Small fires burn all around the large office, making the shadows dance. I'm thankful for the light the triangular window provides; it makes the setting slightly less eerie.

Eventually, the hot balls do run out.

A column of fire separates me from Julian. The Sorcerer has resigned to sitting on his desk, the fighting lasting much longer than he had expected. Viceroy too was bored, roasting marshmallows by a spout of flame on the outskirts of the warzone.

"TAKE HIM OUT ALREADY!"

The sudden noise spurs Julian to action. He goes through the flames without hesitation, pinning me down by my shoulders. We are face to face, close enough for me to note that six of his eyes are typical spider ones… the central two are human.

The Sorcerer claps in approval. "Now remember, don't kill him! Just bring the Ninja here."

He doesn't want me dead? Wow, coulda fooled me.

Before my foe can drag me to an even greater enemy, I lash out with my remaining, unhindered limbs- my legs. The force of the kick on his vulnerable underbelly is devastating. His piercing screams ring in my ears and as he rears up in pain, I can see five, dripping slash marks on his abdomen.

Hurridly pushing myself into a standing position, I glance down; my monster leg is exposed. The ninja suit ends where it begins as if repulsed by the foreign presence. Its claws are what had wounded the chimera. I hope once I figure out how to change Julian back it doesn't hurt him too much.

Seizing my advantage, I throw whichever of the ninja balls the suit chooses to give me. In an ironic twist of fate, the ball releases a gooey substance not unlike the spider chimera's own webs.

"Ah ha! How'd you like a taste of your own medicine!" I crow and he roars in frustration, unable to move. Strands of goo attach him firmly to the floor despite his efforts to escape. The ninja ball is even stronger than his chimera webbing.

The Sorcerer is irate and stomps McFist's foot on the table, knocking over a pencil/pen holder.

"What am I paying you for? THIS IS UNACCEPTABLE!" yells McFist.

Viceroy is startled. "Sir-"

They argue. With a moment to finally think, I look around for my sword.

"Yo Howard, can you toss that over here?" I call. The weapon is much closer to him than me, it also is cooler if I catch it in midair than pick it up. Howard is pressing all the buttons by the mechanical door aimlessly now. None respond.

I sigh as his toss falls short and I have to move to reach it. In a single motion, I bring it from the floor to pointing at the Sorcerer.

"Negotiate with this!" I was hoping to come off as confident and cocky, but I'm pretty sure I didn't achieve it. Nevertheless, I advance.

"Is it really worth fighting for?" The Sorcerer's calm and composed question catches me off guard. I remain silent and he clarifies. "The Norisu. A long dead family of wisdom dispensing hypocrites. All that's left is that exasperating book." His eyes are filled with pity.

The tip of my sword lowers a fraction.

"What are you fighting for anyway? A book tells you you're a ninja with a magical scarf one day and points you to the nearest guy to do its dirty work? I've been here for half a year, minding my own business. Then you ninjas pop up out of nowhere, start fights and endanger civilians! Don't you see? That 'Nomicon' is the aggressor!

"Look kid, I'm sure you think you're special, that you're doing the right thing, but the Nomicon was backed into a corner. My minion had picked it off its dying host and you were the only one around. You were a last resort, a mistake. The book doesn't care about you, you were just there to bond with, to further its own goals."

My world slowly collapses. I've gone through all this… Howard… people could have died… but maybe if I hadn't tried to fight, no one would have been hurt. The chimeras, the robots… my fault? The Nomicon…

He smiles cruelly.

"You aren't special, you weren't chosen- you're just a little boy playing dress up in a big man's world. So give it up. Your devotion is pathetic. What did the Nomicon ever do for you?"

The Nomicon… Nomi… he… used me? Against my will, the sword tip pings on the concrete ground and I sink to my knees. I've never been the most self-confident person, though sometimes I act like it. I just wish I knew what to do; if what he says is true I might as well give him the scarf. Fingering the soft, red material around my neck, I desperately try to make sense of things.

The Sorcerer frantically looks around, the Kumo is out of commission, Viceroy rushed off to do something and… the ninja's friend is a perfect target. Pulling three chaos pearls out of nowhere, they hover above his open palm, glowing.

"He's right you know." A familiar voice says.

I turn to Howard, shocked.

"You think you're so bruce, using the ninja to get closer to Theresa. But what about me and all we went through together? I've been with you since day one of this craziness and have you said 'thank you' even once? No. It's always 'Theresa this' or 'Theresa that'!" Howard complains, the powerball resting unobstructed on his exposed skin. His eyes glow, just like McFist's.

I know it's not really him speaking, but his words still hurt. Was she really bothering him that much?

I regret not destroying the powerball, like Nomi wanted to. Since he hates it, I couldn't keep it so Howard continued carrying it around. However, if the Nomicon can't be trusted, then maybe it's good I didn't destroy it?

That makes no sense.

More feathers grow along Howard's arms, most orange, some blue. He becomes taller, much taller. In no time at all, my best friend has become a huge bird. Like most chimera's, the bird still resembles him in some ways. Unlike most chimera's, his eyes are red, not the usual human or green colored.

No.

I can still fix this.

The Sorcerer is wrong.

I was never fighting for the Nomicon, I was fighting for my friends! I was fighting to rid the town of a dangerous demon. He says he never harmed anyone, but he seems to have conveniently forgotten about McFist. He has no say over his own body right now. And Julian, how long has he been here? Theresa (and possibly his family) has been worried sick!

Finally, there's the ninja before me. He's dead.

I don't care if Nomi used me. The Sorcerer needs to go.

I stand up.

"Didn't you ever wonder why I had to use robots? It's because that boy you came here in hopes of saving was my connection to your school. With his defeat, the connection was broken." The Sorcerer's words slide off me like water on a raincoat.

He is full of lies. He must pay for endangering Howard- and everyone else. I save people from the creatures and robots he creates. How dare the Sorcerer say I'm the dangerous one.

My gait is steady. I stare him down as I walk, never breaking eye contact. Panic briefly flashes in McFist's eyes.

"But someone new found the pearl," The Sorcerer speaks quickly. "Yet I still was not able to restore the connection, until he connected with his darkest emotion- jealousy. I can still taste its bittersweet tang… Are you really willing to lose your _friend_ over some old scarf?"

The Sorcerer retreats behind his desk, my sword point at McFist's throat. Beads of sweat drip down his oh so human forehead. I want him to know the fear in mortal existence, to know how fragile life is before his is taken away.

"You can't do this!" His voice squeaks. A rush of air behind me reveals the location of Howard's chimera. One signal from the Sorcerer and my best friend will turn on me.

"And why not?" I hiss.

The half demon takes a moment to prepare his defense. "You see, I can exist without the ninja, but the ninja will disappear without me. You kill me, and everything stays the same; only, you will not have the scarf to stop the monsters. And trust me, your friends are not the only ones."

"You're bluffing."

"No. The Norisu scarf exists only to eliminate me and when I'm gone the best it can do is keep its wearer warm in the winter." The Sorcerer leans back into Mcfist's plush office chair. "Face it, you need me to save yourself and bird boy number two over there. Are you sure we can't make a deal?"

McFist's real hand raises, but instead of making a grab for the scarf, Howard's powerball flies from the other side of the room to his hand.

"You give me the scarf and everyone is de-possessed. As an added bonus, I'll give you the newest McFist Industries technology. Only a fool would refuse."

_A ninja must prepare to accept the consequences for his actions._

_The multi-colored doodles spell the words out above McFist's head. Consequences… I think the Nomicon said something like this before. Let's see… _

_Option 1: Get rid of the Sorcerer right now, the scarf will stop working and Howard might stay like this forever._

_Option 2: Give the Sorcerer the scarf, there will be no ninja, but Howard will be human again. _

I try to think of ways to solve the problems of option 1, but I realize I can't risk it. The endless ifs and maybes are too uncertain. The Sorcerer can be defeated later under more favorable circumstances. I can only hope the Nomicon will be able to forgive me.

"Under one condition," I state firmly. "You unstank everyone and swear not to _ever _stank the citizens of Norrisville again."

"And you will give me the Norisu scarf of your own free will?" The Sorcerer licks his lips in anticipation. "Deal."

With a sigh of defeat, I unwrap the scarf from my face. The magical lights disappear with the ninja suit and plain old me is left in its place. I swear this will not be the end. I, Randy Cunningham, vow to rid Norrisville of the Sorcerer- someday.

"You first," I propose, sure that he will not honor the bargain if he gets what he wants without doing his part first.

The Sorcerer, using McFist's non-robotic hand, snaps once. I lose my balance, gripping the edge of the desk to keep myself upright. I feel… lighter.

"Cunningham!" I'm relieved to hear his voice.

The scarf is snatched from my hand and the Sorcerer waves it above his head.

"IT IS MINE! After all these years, I will finally be able to repay the Norisu family for the sufferings they have inflicted upon me!" His hands pull the scarf in opposite directions. The red fabric begins to fray and then it snaps in half.

"NO!" He just… destroyed it. I didn't think… why?!

He laughs and laughs and laughs. His green eyes are wide with madness. I try to back away, but I fall on my butt. Howard helps me up and I lean heavily on him.

"Thank you for your co-operation," the Sorcerer says slyly, still chuckling like he made a joke. "McFist Industries will excuse you from school and provide transportation to your homes."

"Co-operation? What the juice! You never said you were going to rip it apart!"

"The agreement was that you gave it to me of your own free will, not what I could or couldn't do with it after." Like a child, he stuck out his tongue and continued to tear strands of the scarf off. "Viceroy!"

The scientist doesn't come right away, annoying the Sorcerer. While we wait, I ask a question that's been on my mind.

"Why didn't you just take it from me in the night or something? I'm sure Julian told you who the ninja was." I say angrily.

"Didn't your precious teacher tell you this? It cannot be taken without the wearer's permission or else it won't work. I would not have been able to use it or harm it because it would be loyal to you. The book deserved what it got if it was that careless."

I lurch forward, aspiring to punch the Sorcerer in the face. Howard holds me back though.

"You're in no condition to be beating people up Cunningham."

You would think I would've realized this sooner, but I am once again without half a leg. Wonk, how am I going to explain this to mom?

The next half an hour is spent with Viceroy, away from the Sorcerer. Julian was pried from the sticky mess and first aid was given to all three of us. Julian was very confused, so Howard made up some ridiculous story that Julian actually believed in the end.

Viceroy whipped up a prosthetic leg and made an appointment for me to come back in a few days for a better one. The scientist apologized for what had become of his boss. I think he's a good man underneath the evil scientist lab coat.

However, just before we are about to leave, 'McFist' comes down and greets us. The employees here will probably never known what happened; we're just some kids on a field trip. The Sorcerer slips a small box into my hand and then we are on our way home.

Later, I open this box. In it is a powerball with a note that reads:

"Just in case you ever want to make another deal."

* * *

_a/n wow I can't believe I reached the end of this! Don't worry, a short epilogue will be up in the next couple of days. This isn't exactly how I wanted it to go, but I was getting bored of this fic. Thank you again for all of your support :) _

_more info when the epilogue is posted_


	18. Epilogue

_*make sure you didn't skip the previous chapter I updated twice in one day_

* * *

Life is good.

Howard and I have grown closer as friends because of what happened, I've gained some self-confidence and Norrisville is once again safe. Kinda. More on that later.

Two days after the confrontation with McSorcerer (what else am I supposed to call him? Having two names is confusing) I went back to McFist Industries. Viceroy outfitted me with a custom prosthetic leg with what looks like real skin. He said it was made of silly-cone or something, but I was too busy making sure there was no surprises like with McFist's arm.

I also tried to return the powerball, but Viceroy refused to take it and I did not see McSorcerer so it's now buried somewhere in my backyard. If I can't give it back at least I can keep it safe from falling into the wrong hands. No one else knows about it, not even Howard.

Then there's Julian. After a thorough questioning, we've come to the conclusion he doesn't remember anything after the Sorcerer gave him the powerball to spy on the school. He was acting really weird though. Staring off into space, giggling, and generally acting childish. Howards says that's only to be expected with approximately three weeks of memory missing.

Theresa didn't mention he was acting strange, so he must be fine. I had called her as soon as the robo ape chauffeur dropped me off at my house. I said the Ninja had just found Julian and called me to tell her. She was relieved and wanted to know if she could thank the Ninja in person. I hadn't thought of that before. The scarf is gone. What will NHS think when he never shows himself again?

Not much actually. McSorcerer seems to be holding true to his promise to not stank anymore people. With no imminent danger, there's no need for a ninja. Only one person made a big deal over the Ninja's desertion and that was Debbie Kang. Go figure.

To my surprise, she and Theresa have been hanging out with us lately. Us being Howard and I. Since Kang is friends with Theresa and Theresa is friends with me and I'm friends with the Ninja… Yeah, that was a hard one to get out of.

Theresa and I have been getting along really well. In fact, I have a good feeling about this. And now that Debbie has been roped into hanging out with us, Howard's been happier too. He insists he isn't interested in her, but I know my bro better than that.

Back to Norrisville's safety.

The other reason Kang has been hanging out with us is because, according to her reporter instincts, something weird is happening in the swamp near the school. She wants someone to go out there and investigate with her… I guess the excitement from the beginning of the year is far from being over. However, that is a story for another day.

Unfortunately, not all of us got out of the McSorcerer mess scot-free. The NinjaNomicon is… not really dead, sleeping maybe? I don't know. When I open its pages, they are blank. A few formless doodles might spill out and float around like dust, but that's it.

I miss flying. A lot. I also miss the excitement. It's driven me to do some things I wouldn't have the guts to do before. Howard has scolded me a few times now about being too reckless and that's saying something. He's usually into crazy stunts. I mean sure trying to ride my bike off the roof and onto the neighbor's trampoline may have not been my best idea, and the spelunking in the Norrisville quarry… Howard has been filming everything.

Internet vids are getting really popular, which is why we are going to the swamp with Debbie. If something is out there, Howard and I might as well become inter-lebrities for it.

* * *

_a/n: The results of the poll for the next fanfic are in favor of the continuation of Level 1. (check it out, if you liked this fic you'll prolly like that one) But if there is enough interest, I will also make a sequel to Wings. Some serious planning has to be done for whichever I continue, so don't expect much from me in the next two weeks. But whatever happens, I want the next fic to have longer chapters and more characters. _

_So tell me what you think in the reviews- Level 1 with McFist and the Sorcerer once again the villains, superpowers, and crazy school shenanigans or a sequel to wings with Booray and Mac as villains and Fowlham and Weinerkang as ships? (Level 1 will probably have minimal shipping)_

_Credit to not-a-cop for the word 'McSorcerer'_


End file.
